Rhodesia Ryle: la historia de una estrella del pop
by Lionel Young
Summary: este fic esta centrado... es la historia completa de la carrera musical de sapphire shores desde sus inicios hacia adelente, una historia de escandalos, exesos y más
1. Inicios

I

Inicios

Si les digo el nombre de Rhodesia Rlye quizá no les diga nada, pero si hablo de Sapphire Shores quizá para ustedes lo que les contaré a través de estas paginas adquiera algo más de sentido, fui comisionado no hace mucho para escribir la historia de esta conocida estrella musical, cuya vida no ha estado exenta de fracasos, polémicas escandalosas y aún más.  
Sapphire nace bajo el nombre de Rhodesia Ryle un 27 de febrero de 1960 DF (después de la fundación de equestria) en la ciudad de Manehattan, desde pequeña fue incentivada por sus padres a entrar al mundo musical, sus padres eran un actor y una maestra de música, siendo de esta manera, a los cinco años comenzó a recibir sus primeras lecciones de piano las cuales se vieron interrumpidas de súbito por la separación de los mismos lo cual conllevó años de disputas de tuición la cual, debido en su mayoría a la política de la ley equestriana de favorecer a la mujer, recayó en su madre. Su padre jamás volvió a ser visto, no volvió a verla, algunos dicen que murió, otros que desapareció y los más conspiranoicos aducían que había sido desterrado a la luna por Celestia.

Las lecciones parecían ir muy bien y Sapphire desde muy pequeña encontró en la música su talento y pasión pero sin embargo esto la llevó desde pequeña a descuidar ciertos ámbitos de su vida de los cuales su madre no parecía estar preocupada pues la vida de soltera la habían vuelto un poco huraña.  
Al consultar a los maestros de escuela de Sapphire, es decir Rhodesia ellos la describieron como una chica bastante rebelde y que socializaba solo con algunos chicos, bastante impaciente cada que estaba en la escuela como si quisiera salir desesperadamente a hacer algo de lo que nadie tenía noticia y era esta misma impaciencia la que le llevó a no ser jamás una estudiante de excesiva brillantez la cual de hecho fue expulsada por mal comportamiento en dos ocasiones.

Siempre se había descrito a si misma como una chica rebelde, pero no lo demostraba destruyendo (lo cual era su mayor anhelo secreto) sino más bien a través de su música la cual era considerada por su madre como nimia y sin sentido, so pena que sin embargo la chica comenzaba a demostrar los primeros paso que la llevarían a la gloria y porque no decirlo, también desgracia algunos años más tarde.

Ya rozando y acabando la escuela secundaria a los 17 años, en pleno 1977 tuvo la inquietud de iniciar formalmente una carrera como cantante. En aquellas épocas en equestria dominaba el movimiento de la "conceptualidad musical" es decir, discos que contaban, en su globalidad, una historia. Este movimiento fue llevado a cabo por bandas de hippies de cabello largo y hombres gruñones que necesitaban desahogar historias y que a través del virtuosismo musical supieron hacer las delicias de aquellos tiempos y ganar el respeto y admiración del reino.  
Sin embargo Rhodesia (ya que aún no adoptaba su pseudonimo) sentía inquietud por otros tipos de música, bastante alejada del virtuosismo característico de la época, quería dotarla de un mensaje trasgresor, no importando cual fuera, pero el problema subyacía en el encontrar músicos para iniciar el proyecto.

Y dadas aquellas casualidades del destino conoció a dos chicos, bastante mal vestidos, no desaseados que se ofrecieron para iniciar un proyecto ambicioso, pocas veces visto o escuchado en el reino, aquella tarde se propusieron encontrarse en una industria abandonada en las afueras de Manehattan, desde luego la chica pensó lo peor de sus nuevos amigos (de los cuales no conocía nombre) pensando incluso en declinar la invitación por seguridad, aunque si lo pensaba bien… quizá hubiese sido una de las pocas oportunidades en que podría realizar su sueño,  
Al llegar vio a los dos chicos en la fábrica haciendo sonidos con los aparatos defectuosos y un teclado, desde luego esto llamó poderosamente la atención de la chica y esa tarde se formó el proyecto. Este estuvo conformado por Nievel Sutherland ocupando el puesto de guitarrista y ocasional bajista de la banda, Michel Deflandre en el canto y manejando una caja de ritmos para hacer las veces de batería y Rhodesia Ryle como tecladista.

El proyecto fue descrito como genial y novedoso para la época por los dos chicos, dotándolo de un nombre que muchos escucharían ya con los años con más frecuencia ( ya existían algunas bandas de este estilo, pero muy pocas y aún el mismo no tenía nombre) llamada " música industrial" luego los chicos intentaron dar forma a un manifiesto grupal que sería lanzado en el interior del primer álbum de la banda, era bastante sucinto y tenía que ver con un reconocimiento a la valorización del trabajo obrero a través de la música, más adelante lo transcribiré completo.  
Lo que más urgía a Rhodesia era el mensaje, demoraron días… semanas de hecho en concebir el nombre de la banda y el mensaje

Buscaban algo que denotara rebelión ante cualquier cosa establecida y ante esto eligieron abanderar a una sub cultura que subyacía en la oscuridad y que era bastante mirada en menos, los Sadomasoquistas. El grupo fue bautizado como "Dominatrix" y cada uno de los integrantes pasó a personificar un eslabón de esta subcultura quedando la banda distribuida de esta forma

- Nievel Sutherland como el Amo  
- Michel Deflandre como el esclavo  
- Rhodesia Ryle como la Domina

Las vestimentas las describiré después, lo que si al estar ya el manifiesto musical escrito y el concepto definido comenzaron a ensayar en el garaje de la casa de uno de los chicos, de michel para ser más exacto, lo cual les conllevó varias denuncias a la policía de Manehattan por ruidos extraños al anochecer y que no dejaban dormir de manera regular, pero, al margen de esos inconvenientes las cosas comenzaban a marchar lo mejor posible para los chicos pero habían tenido bastantes problemas para aprender a coordinar los instrumentos ya que todos habían solo tocado y practicado en solitario.

Luego de un año y medio de intenso trabajo a mediados de 1979 los chicos tenían compuestas sus primeras nueve canciones y un demo para llevar a una casa discográfica con la canción llamada "Lucha Contra El Sistema" que era una inteligente combinación de elementos electrónicos, sonidos sordos, una caja de ritmos fuerte y consistente, fraseos cortos de guitarra y bajo. Para comienzos de 1980 ya habían firmado su primer contrato con una pequeña discográfica llamada "Sonidos De Equestria" quien les dio la oportunidad para editar su primer LP, que constó de 9 canciones y se titulo simplemente como "Dominatrix" y cuya historia contaré en el siguiente capitulo


	2. 1980 – Dominatrix

II

1980 – Dominatrix

Al llegar a la discográfica los chicos estaban lo suficientemente nerviosos, realmente no tenían la certeza ni la convicción de que sus canciones fueran lo suficientemente buenas como para lograr el contrato, ya que al ser demos grabados casi artesanalmente, no sonaban para nada muy bien.

Al llegar a la disquera fueron muy mal mirados por su vestimenta, como Esclavo atestiguaría años después en una entrevista diciendo

_Cuando llegamos, muchos nos miraron con cara de ¿Quiénes son estos imbeciles? Es de notar que nos sentimos intimidados, ya sabes, éramos jóvenes en busca del éxito que es esquivo en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Aunque realmente nos importaba un carajo que impresión dar. _

Luego de casi dos horas de espera se presentaron ante el mandamás de la agencia el señor Rael Lamberton, un hombre de unos cuarenta años quien accedió muy a regañadientes a estos chicos a los que había tachado de indecentes minutos atrás, esta experiencia esta recogida en palabras de Domina

_Cuando Lamberton escuchaba nuestra cinta, nos mirábamos entre nosotros demasiado nerviosos, recuerdo que yo estaba temblando incluso, un poco. Me sonreía nerviosa mientras el hacía muescas, no estaba segura de que realmente nuestra música fuera de su agrado…cuando apagó el reproductor mi corazón se detuvo casi literalmente, pero cuando para nuestra sorpresa, aceptó, nos vimos muy felices y extrañados_

El contrato fue firmado esa tarde, por un periodo de 5 años, todos acordaron que no era demasiado el tiempo pero la cláusula decía que eventualmente el contrato pasados los cinco años podía ser revocado o renovado, pero eso, no era lo importante ahora.

Ellos habían pensado en que las canciones originales fueran los demos que tenían para asi dotar al disco de una atmósfera más "sucia" por ponerlo de alguna manera pero la disquera insistió en que debían por fuerza re grabar sus temas para que sonaran bien, de la manera en que debía ser.

Los estudios"Fulgor Estelar" fueron su hogar durante los siguientes tres meses y un poco más que pasaron para poder grabar sus temas, y así el invierno de 1980 vio debutar a "Dominatrix" con su primer LP Homónimo.

En la portada del mismo se apreciaba a los tres integrantes vestidos de maneras muy particulares dentro de una habitación con una ventana que estaba tras de ellos y por la cual entraba un claro de luz. He aquí el detalle de las vestimentas

Amo simplemente vestido, pero con una mascara de cuero en su rostro

Esclavo desnudo, con un collar de cuero en su cuello, dos de sus pezuñas esposadas y lamiendo una de las botas de Domina

Domina vestida con un traje completamente de látex, botas y una fusta levitante

La contraportada mostraba la misma habitación, sola, solo con la mascara, la fusta y el collar en el piso.

Al presentar la portada, esta causo algo de resquemor, pero decidieron pasarla y he aquí el primero (de varios) manifiestos pseudo musicales de la banda, este en particular fue escrito por Amo, y se titulo "_¿Qué es dominatrix?" _Aquí se los transcribo

_¿Qué es dominatrix?_

_Dominatrix es muchas cosas, es sonido y mensaje nuevo para una nueva generación naciente, generación que no pretende conformarse con lo impuesto en tiempos anteriores y de la cual nosotros también somos parte._

_Nuestra misión es entregar un mensaje que llegue, la manera es indistinta, a todos los estratos sociales ya que este es un mensaje para todos "no dejes que te digan que pensar". Por mucho tiempo a través de todo el reino la mediocridad de pensamiento y la obediencia ciega a la que someten los poderosos han hecho que nuestra sociedad se convierta paulatinamente en una sociedad de ovejas a las cuales se les pastorea de manera increíblemente descarada._

_Dominatrix es para aquel que vive afuera, para el que tiene dudas, para el agorafobico social, y para aquel que olvidó que el mundo de allí fuera es susceptible de cambios y que tú, nosotros, todos son la respuesta que el tiempo está buscando._

_Pero no te equivoques, no pretendemos ser sermoneantes, ya tienes mucho con tus padres o con quien sea que quiera darte lecciones de vida que tu no quisieras tomar, nosotros solo ponemos las opciones sobre la mesa. Eso, tan solo eso._

_Pero también somos la bandera de un nuevo espíritu musical, uno que está inspirado en los trabajadores, los verdaderos bastiones del esfuerzo social y que posibilita que a través de ellos podamos reflejar todo lo que somos y hemos visto en que Equestria cada día esfuerza por convertirse, pero que sin embargo algunos aún se empeñan en que ese cambio, tan necesario, no acontezca._

_Nuestra música nace de la industria, del engranaje, del esfuerzo y la razón. Eso y más es dominatrix, el LP que en estos momentos contienes entre tus cascos, o haces flotar no es más que una glorificación a la razón, la libertad y la verdad_

_Tus amigos_

_Dominatrix._

Desde luego este manifiesto traería más de un problema a la hora del lanzamiento del LP, los cuales ya detallaré. Estos fueron los datos que aparecieron en el álbum

_Grabado entre el 1 de abril y el 8 de julio de 1980 en los estudios fulgor estelar_

_Todas las canciones escritas y compuestas por Amo/Esclavo/Domina_

_Lucha contra El Sistema_

_Sobrevivientes_

_¿a quien culparás ahora?_

_Calderas de oro_

_Libre como un pájaro_

_Es un mundo hermoso ( luego de que haya sucedido)_

_nubes negras_

_10 razones para luchar_

_abre tu puerta_

El disco fue lanzado el 3 de agosto de 1980 por todo el reino y generó repercusión inmediata más que nada por los sectores conservadores de la sociedad equestriana que no estaban de acuerdo en que saliera alguien desnudo en la portada de un disco y saldrían de la madriguera los que se convertirían en los acérrimos enemigos de la banda, los críticos.

Ellos consideraron el álbum como un verdadero fiasco, aunque no precisamente por su música sino más bien por el apartado de las letras, que tenían relación todas con la rebelión social en todo aspecto posible. Aquí la opinión de un critico, solo semanas después de lanzado el disco

_Musicalmente es bueno… pero no la gran cosa además de que en sus letras solo parecen un trío de chiquillos revoltosos queriendo causar indebido revuelo_

El disco en lo global alcanzó a vender 12.000 copias alrededor de todo el reino, la banda era muy popular en el segmento etareo de los jóvenes de 20 a 25 años y no pasó mucho para que los padres comenzaran a considerar solapadamente a estos tres chicos como una especie de demonios que estaban ávidos de corromper a sus retoños.

La disquera brindó todo el apoyo a la banda que de paso obtuvo su primer e inesperado disco de oro, pero a su vez pidió que la banda emitiera un comunicado con respuesta a las críticas. El comunicado fue el que sigue

_Nosotros témenos muy claro, y dejamos en claro el mensaje y opinión vertida en nuestro disco. Si alguno se siente identificado, debe acudir al llamado, realmente nos importan un carajo las criticas de algunos de los llamados eruditos en música. En lo personal podemos considerar este lanzamiento como un rotundo éxito y pueden estar seguros que seguiremos adelante, las únicas críticas que somos capaces y hemos de aceptar provendrán de nuestros fans si la situación así lo amerita._

_Aprovechamos la oportunidad para anuciar nuestros tres conciertos de presentación en el teatro Rainbow de Manehattan los dias 6,7 y 8 de octubre. Esperamos contar con la presencia de nuestros fans y porque no también… de nuestros detractores _

_Dominatrix es mensaje, música y revolución! _

He ahí de nuevo el mensaje de la banda, provocando a sus detractores e instando a los admiradores, los conciertos del teatro Rainbow fueron un rotundo éxito, con una cantidad de publico bastante aceptable para ser la presentación de un disco debut y que dicho sea de paso les dio el suficiente dinero para poder emanciparse

Pero uno de los sueños de los chicos era embarcarse en una gira, por lo cual a eso de enero de 1981 entran de nuevo al estudio, esta vez que con una sola diferencia de reparto de roles: Amo y Esclavo se harían cargo de la música ya que Domina había pedido hacerse cargo de las letras y asi fue como, en 1982 ve la luz el primero de una seguidilla de discos bastante controvertidos. Este se titulaba "Placeres Prohibidos"


	3. 1981 Placeres Prohibidos

III

1981- Placeres Prohibidos

La grabación de placeres prohibidos comenzó a eso de mediados de enero de 1981, los chicos tenían la intuición de querer complejizar el sonido. Digamos con efectos de cinta, loops, hacer canciones más largas, pero sin embargo se concentraron en hacer un disco un poco más largo que el anterior, con canciones dance, para bailar. Con una atmósfera de teclados fuerte, siendo este el instrumento que predominaría en esta grabación, como sería la tónica en adelante.

Se grabaron 14 demos de los cuales 13 se convirtieron en canciones finalmente, por esos dias los chicos se veían extrañados en las actitudes de Domina, en palabras de Amo

_La veíamos escribir las letras a escondidas y si, pensábamos porque no quería mostrarnos lo que hacía… pensamos no presionarla, aún cuando insistió en escribir el manifiesto de nuestro segundo álbum. _

Los chicos tenían una extraña costumbre a la hora de grabar, comenzaban primero por la música y luego, hacían cuadrar las letras, en el caso de este disco, esa cuadratura les tomó cerca de dos meses. Pero algo impactaría los sentidos de toda equestria… las letras que Domina preparaba, en palabras de ella

_Cuando les presenté las letras a los chicos ellos me miraron y dijeron "hey nena, no podemos cantar esto" yo les dije " se acobardan?, es algo que jamás han hecho ni sienten?"...después de eso, al no recibir respuesta supe que habían aceptado._

Una perspectiva diferente nos entrega Esclavo en sus palabras

_Realmente no esperaba menos de ella… es simple, jamás creí que me impactaría. Habíamos estado pensando en escribir letras de ese tipo para nuestro primer LP pero lo desestimamos, y ahora fíjate… el mensaje era completamente diferente y dotaba a nuestra banda de una extraña dosis de excitante provocativa._

He de decir que para esa semana el disco "Dominatrix" del año anterior había alcanzado el número 22 en la lista de los discos más vendidos de equestria, y se ha sabido mantener, al menos a la hora del lanzamiento del segundo disco en el puesto 23.

La disquera presionó bastante para que el disco saliera pronto, aunque no tenían idea de las nuevas cosas que traía el álbum. Estos son los datos del mismo

_Grabado entre el 14 de enero y el 25 de junio de 1981 en los estudios fulgor estelar_

_Todas las canciones compuestas por Amo/Esclavo._

_Todas las canciones escritas por Domina._

_Todas las canciones presentan a Esclavo como voz principal exceptuando las canciones 2,4, 6, 9, 10,13 con Domina como voz principal._

_En la oscuridad_

_masoquista_

_el baile de la Domina_

_devoción_

_atrapado entre cadenas_

_lengua en mis pezuñas_

_ser un esclavo_

_la mazmorra _

_deseos pervertidos_

_ama de la noche_

_inocencia perdida_

_trauma_

_carne desgarrada_

Por otro lado, la portada del disco era igualmente transgresora, de tal modo que fue censurada en varios lugares del reino, no en la mayoría, pero como era tónica, ello no iba a obstar a los chicos de provocar a sus detractores y causar más revuelo, aun con este álbum, cuyo concepto giraba en torno a la dominación sexual.

La portada mostraba a Esclavo lamiendo la entrepierna de Domina en una cama, la contraportada solo mostraba a Domina recostada sobre la misma mirando hacia arriba, la versión censurada de la portada principal solo mostraba a Domina y esclavo mirándose de frente con expresión lujuriosa.

Por otro lado el nuevo manifiesto, tenia un afán de provocación abierta a los lectores del mismo, y aquí se los transcribo se tituló "Ser una domina"

_Ser Una Domina_

_Estamos aquí nuevamente, pasando por alto todas las malditas criticas de los críticos que como cuervos en busca de carroña para destrozar han venido a hacer presa de nosotros._

_Si tienes este disco en tus pezuñas… seguramente eres un pervertido, y es que acaso ¿ya haz mirado a tu alrededor para observar si hay alguien cerca? ¿Ya te haz sonreído para ti mismo? Te identificas con más de alguna de las variantes de la temática de nuestro nuevo álbum y que tiene relación con la libertad._

_No debes arrepentirte de nada de lo que hagas porque ¿de que sirve? si viniste a esta vida no es más sino para disfrutar y ser libre, no para ser un instrumento que debe ser manejado a placer por las convenciones y pactos que la sociedad efectuó sin siquiera preguntarte si estabas o no malditamente de acuerdo, pues como dijo un pensador y gran filosofo "todo es licito, las convenciones sociales solo refrenan las reales voluntades" _

_Ya has visto y seguramente escuchado las criticas que se han efectuado en nuestra contra. ¿Y el porque? Solo presentar una visión alternativa de la sociedad alejada de los convencionalismos y tradicionalismos conservadores… que no es malo si te pones a pensar y reflexionar y observas la realidad… pero mientras tanto todo ocurre tu solo disfruta de tus perversiones y continúa siendo diferente_

_Dominatrix es mensaje, música, perversión y revolución._

_Tus amigos __  
__Dominatrix._

El disco salió a la venta el 2 de julio de 1981, las repercusiones esta vez venían de la mano de las fuertes y explicitas letras del álbum que en muchos fragmentos describían incluso algunas prácticas de sexo extremo, he aquí algunas muestras

_Fragmento extraído de su canción "devoción"_

_Sangre en tu rostro_

_Pisaré tu cabeza _

_Comerás mi mierda_

_Comerás mi mierda_

_Orinaré en tu cara_

_En tu cara_

_Satisfacción en mi semblante_

_Cicatrices en tu cuerpo_

_Sentirás el dolor_

_El dolor_

_Lameré tu piel descarnada_

_Mientras ruegas, suplicas por más _

_Fragmento extraído de su canción "masoquista"_

_Tú eres un esclavo_

_Tú eres un esclavo _

_No tienes voluntad_

_Solo puedes escuchar mi voz y obedecer_

_Esto es mucho más que un juego_

_Pronto lo sabrás_

_Porque me perteneces_

_Sabes que me perteneces_

_Es un sentimiento mágico, un sentimiento de vida_

_Algo que no alcanzas a entender_

_Quieres ser herido, quieres ser herido _

_Quieres ser penetrado, quieres ser dominado_

_No importa cuanto ruegues_

_La noche no llegará pronto_

_Solo resígnate_

_Y disfruta tu dolor_

_Tu me amas, tu amas a tu domina_

_Besarás mis pezuñas_

_Lamerás tu sangre_

_Directo desde el piso_

Como pueden ver, por estos ejemplos era de esperar que las criticas se darían rápido, pero para fortuna de los chicos, esto no fue lo primero en darse

La disquera comenzó de inmediato a agendar fechas para una gira, la que no tardó en iniciarse, sin embargo anterior a su comienzo se sucedieron dos conflictos importantes, uno en una conferencia de prensa, otro en un show de TV que a continuación paso a detallar.

El 24 de julio después de unas semanas del lanzamiento la banda convoco a una rueda de prensa para hablar sobre el disco y de las 2 millones de copias vendidas que llevaba a pocos dias de ser lanzado y de haber alcanzado el numero 2 en las listas, la respuesta enérgica del publico tiene su génesis en las criticas del disco anterior y de saber que cosa hacía esta banda que provocaba ese movimiento.

Cosa importante también es que Dominatrix fue, en este segundo álbum, más conocido por los habitantes de la noche. Los noctámbulos, drogadictos, alcohólicos y más ¿la razón? Muy simple, las radios se habían negado a transmitir los singles del disco sino hasta pasadas las 22 PM, como una estrategia velada, las canciones más controversiales fueron las que se convirtieron en sencillos, en este caso 4

_masoquista_

_devoción_

_lengua en mis pezuñas_

_deseos pervertidos _

La discográfica había ofrecido a los chicos presentar versiones editadas o más bien dicho, censuradas, para que cuadraran en el horario y pudiesen ser transmitidas con libertad, en palabras de Amo la respuesta

_Cuando nos manifestaron su deseo de censurar nuestras canciones solo los miramos y dijimos ¿nos están jodiendo? Era evidente que no aceptaríamos nada de eso porque… bueno, nuestras canciones son nuestro mensaje y no podemos transarlo de manera alguna, aun cuando eso significara una atención menos acabada por parte de las radios._

Esto también significó que a raíz de la baja atención radial que tuvieron los sencillos, ninguno de estos alcanzó puestos de avanzada en solitario en las listas.

Pero como les decía la conferencia comenzó con los chicos entrando, primero Esclavo, luego Domina quien lo llevaba con el collar y luego Amo, se sentaron y las preguntas comenzaron, yo me limitaré a trascribir el incidente

_¿A que creen que le deben el éxito detrás de las dos millones de copias vendidas?..¿A su capacidad musical o a sus escándalos?_

Esta pregunta exasperó a Domina, quien contesto visiblemente molesta

_Por supuesto que a nuestra capacidad musical ¿Qué más creías? Los escándalos vienen por la poca capacidad de comprender y de aceptar que tiene esta puta sociedad. Además si las personas se sienten atraídas por nuestra música es porque comprenden, aceptan y se identifican con nuestro mensaje. No se como no pudiste hacer pregunta más estupida, tenias que ser una Pegaso, perra estupida…._

Seguido de esto todos se pararon y se fueron, creyeron que todo había terminado ahí, pero sin embargo dias después un pasquín amarillista publicó un articulo dejando en entrever que Domina era racista, su reacción al ver esto en sus palabras

_Al verlo solo me pregunté ¿Qué es esta mierda? Pero es de esperarse, siempre buscaban anclarnos escándalos sin sentido, francamente me importa un carajo lo que tengas en la entrepierna o si puedes volar o hacer magia o lo que sea… solo eres quien eres y punto_

Por esos dias la banda había sido invitada al programa de trasnoche de Ferry Livingstone, un conocido presentador de la TVM, televisora local de Manehattan, para presentar su sencillo _"Masoquista" _una canción de baile de 7 minutos y medio, ellos insistieron en tocarla en vivo y que no se pusiera una cinta como se solía hacer, lo que quedaría para el recuerdo como la primera canción que la banda interpretó en directo.

Luego de la interpretación se formó una pequeña entrevista que giró en torno a las supuestas declaraciones de Domina que la suponían racista, aquí algunas de sus palabras

_Cuando Vi y leí eso realmente me sentí triste… no, no puedes presuponer cosas, cuando jamás se han dicho y quiero dejar en claro que yo, que Dominatrix no es racista bajo ningún punto. No podríamos serlo, nosotros abogamos por la libertad sexual, social y todo aquello… ese es nuestro grito de lucha, por cuanto, las razas no son lo importante, sino más bien quienes somos._

Cuando se le consultó si era una carga verse como la figura sexy y ruda del grupo, aquí sus palabras

_Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo ¿no crees?... y bueno, es un honor y realmente me divierto mucho, no hay nada de malo en ello como algunos insisten en hacer creer _

Se le consultó también a los chicos acerca del porque habían elegido a Domina como su vocera, en palabras de Esclavo

_Ella tiene el carácter más fuerte de los tres… fue una decisión que resulto algo natural y obvia hasta cierto punto y creemos no haber podido elegir mejor _

Luego de esto interpretaron su single _"deseos pervertidos"_ y se marcharon, realmente este asunto de la TV no había sido una buena idea, pero al menos habían dejado en claro y solucionado el entuerto del pasquín.

A continuación pasaré a describir el tour

_Devoción y perversión tour 81`_

El tour, titulado como _Devoción y perversión _contó con 68 fechas alrededor de todo el reino, que incluyeron ciudades como Ponyville, Manehattan, Morecambe, Fillydelfia, las islas del sur y varias otras ciudades más. El tour dio comienzo el 11 de agosto de 1981 y finalizó el 2 de febrero de 1982.

Los chicos planearon utilizar todos los recursos posibles para hacer que la experiencia de la gira fuese lo más satisfactoria posible tanto para ellos como para los demás, asi pues apostaron todo su dinero…. Digamos fichas, para contar con buena tecnología para el concierto, lo que dio como resultado que los chicos debieran rentar un furgón para viajar a través de equestria para cumplir el compromiso

Poco antes de comenzar la banda se hizo con nuevos sintetizadores analógicos, algunos pedales y un rack de efectos digitales para las canciones que lo requerían.

No hasta hace mucho las bandas habían decidido incorporar rayos lasers a sus shows lo que nuestros amigos también decidieron hacer, además de filmar algunos videos para proyectarlos durante la gira en una pantalla circular y en otras canciones mostraban literalmente videos pornográficos o de dominación para complementar conceptos.

La gira dio comienzo nuevamente con tres conciertos en el teatro Rainbow de Manehattan, considerablemente lleno. Es de destacar que esta gira solo se realizaría en recintos pequeños, anfiteatros, y lugares así… de hecho la estadística dice que dominatrix en esta gira no actuó en recintos que superaran los 10.000 asistentes y solo pudo llenar en 30 conciertos en total. De hecho el concierto con más asistentes aconteció en el Auditorio de la universidad real de Bloomfield (una isla en el noreste de Equestria) donde contaron con la presencia de 9.000 fanáticos el día 8 de enero de 1982, de la manera que fuera, la gira vio a Dominatrix interpretar sus dos primeros discos de manera completa en un show de dos mitades, la primera titulada _"devoción"_ y la segunda _"perversión"_ en un set que superaba las 20 canciones, que fueron interpretadas en el orden que sigue

Primera parte: _devoción_

_es un mundo hermoso _

_devoción_

_libre como un pájaro_

_abre tu puerta_

_en la oscuridad_

_calderas de oro_

_carne desgarrada_

_la mazmorra_

_a quien culparás ahora?_

_inocencia perdida_

_nubes negras_

_lucha contra el sistema_

_sobrevivientes_

Segunda parte: _perversión_

_masoquista_

_10 razones para luchar_

_trauma_

_el baile de la domina_

_deseos pervertidos_

_atrapado entre cadenas_

_lengua en mis pezuñas_

_ser un esclavo_

_ama de la noche_

la lista de temas como era de suponer no sufrió cambio alguno durante toda la extensión de la gira, a continuación me limitaré a describir el primer concierto de la misma dado el 11 de agosto de 1981 en el teatro Rainbow de Manehattan ante 7.000 asistentes a las 21:30 PM.

Aquí las palabras de Domina que reflejan el estado de la banda antes del concierto

_Bueno… estábamos muy nerviosos, ya sabes, como toda primera vez en gira… no estábamos muy seguros siquiera de si podríamos acabar un concierto de 2 horas y 15 minutos…era, era difícil y nosotros no hacíamos mucho para aminorar esa tensión. Pero una vez estuvimos arriba del escenario todo fue olvidado y lo disfrutamos mucho, más de lo que inclusive creímos_

Afuera todos esperaban, las puertas se abrieron a eso de las 20:40 PM muchos se demoraron en entrar, compraban los 2 souvenirs preparados para esta gira: una polera y el programa de la gira que traía en su interior algunas fotos de la banda, pequeñas biografías la lista completa de los conciertos que se ofrecerían y más.

A eso de las 21 horas ya todos estaban listos y preparados para que el show comenzase, se comenzaron a oír sonidos ambientales, riachuelos, piedras, patos, niños jugando etc. Eso duró aproximadamente veinte minutos.

De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar unos gemidos antes que entrara el rápido teclado de "_es un mundo hermoso" _ En conjunción con sonidos de metales chocando entre si, para que luego entrara la caja de ritmos y el resto.

Se jugaba mucho con las luces y el humo, los lasers salían del piso e iluminaban a la banda, la multitud de espectadores bailaba bastante, luego de 4 minutos y 20 segundos al acabar la canción todo el escenario se apagó y la multitud aplaudió, incluso se escucharon sonidos como de fuegos artificiales. De pronto una solitaria luz iluminó el lugar donde estaba Domina, ella saludó y se levantó, dio un fustazo al piso, luego se acercó al micrófono y dijo

_Buenas noches mis queridos esclavos! Como están… saluden a su Domina_

Todo el teatro respondió con un fuerte y sonoro "hola"

_Bueno, gracias por estar acá esta noche, por brindarnos su apoyo… estamos muy contentos de estar aquí esta noche junto a ustedes, hoy tendremos mucho material de Dominatrix y Placeres prohibidos. Interpretaremos canciones en una primera parte, y después de 15 minutos de intermedio continuaremos con la segunda parte del show. Muchas gracias, la siguiente canción se llama "devoción" _

El concierto siguió su cauce natural pero a estas alturas era más que evidente que Domina comenzaba a ser la protagonista principal de la banda, todo se interrumpe de nuevo, domina habló

_A veces, mis queridos esclavos, muchos cometen errores, pero no tienen la sabiduría de admitirlos... de esto se trata esta canción y se llama "a quien culparás ahora?"_

Antes de finalizar el show, ya con todas las expectativas cumplidas Domina anunció

_Muchas gracias! Ha sido un honor… estaremos firmando autógrafos afuera, muchas gracias por haber venido esta noche a compartir con nosotros, esperamos verlos pronto, los queremos mucho, buenas noches!_

En efecto, a eso de una hora después los chicos esperaban a los asistentes en unas mesas para firmar autógrafos, se les pidió que se formara una fila que fue respetada a cabalidad… como era de esperar Domina debió firmar mucho. Pero fuego de firmar al primer pony, le dio un fuerte fustazo en la entrepierna, luego pido que besara su pezuña y le agradeciera, en sus palabras

_Les dije "si quieren un autógrafo deberán recibir un fustazo en la entrepierna, luego deberán besar mi pezuña y agradecer a su Domina" era divertido verlos retorcerse del dolor… estoy segura lo disfrutaban, tanto como yo._

Pero de seguro había algo con lo que los chicos no contaban y eso era el cansancio y esta es la razón porque no se volvió a tener noticia de un nuevo disco de la banda, hasta el invierno de disco se titularía " Deseos Lujuriosos" y continuaría la línea de su antecesor.


	4. 1983 Deseos Lujuriosos

IV

1983 - Deseos Lujuriosos

Al terminar la gira, los chicos se enfrentaron al cansancio… en palabras de Amo

_Cuando regresamos…. Es decir, habíamos pensado que el 82` sería un año para lanzar nuestros proyectos solistas… ya estaba trabajando en "republica" junto con Esclavo y Domina hacía lo suyo…pero llegó un momento en que dijimos "no podemos más ahora"_

En las palabras de Domina

_Yo… es decir… no podíamos sobre exigirnos, nos dijimos "si hacemos esto con prisa los proyectos valdrán una mierda"… inclusive yo había pensado en dejar la banda, pero ya había creado en lazo tan fuerte con nuestros esclavos… que no pude rechazarlo y por lo demás… me sentía muy cómoda y feliz._

Esclavo nos ilustra

_Cuando llegamos… recuerdo cuando vino Brandy, nuestro productor y nos dijo… "queremos un nuevo álbum ya"… y le dijimos "ya no jodas, estamos cansadísimos… si quieres el otro año tendrás álbum seguro, pero necesitamos parar… y es que ya sabes, no estamos acostumbrados a nada de esto"_

De hecho los chicos habían comenzado a experimentar con las drogas desde mediados de la gira pasada, para mantenerse despiertos y atentos, en palabras de Domina

_Las tomábamos horas antes, de tal manera de no llegar bajo un efecto devastador a la hora del concierto…ya que no podemos, es imposible tocar drogados… lo intentamos, te mentiría si te dijese que no, pero nos era imposible _

Antes de continuar con los pormenores que hicieron el disco, quisiera dejarlos con un fragmento de una pequeña nota periodística del periódico "Cisne Blanco de Morecambe" en relación al concierto del 2 de febrero de 1982 en el auditorio cívico de la ciudad

… _azules, verdes, amarillos y rojos iluminaron la escena que calentó el aire del auditorio cívico de Morecambe con las canciones de la joven y polémica banda "Dominatrix" quienes obtuvieron el apoyo total de sus esclavos (nombre bajo el cual son conocidos los fanáticos de la banda) y fue asi, porque los asistentes disfrutaron al máximo la actuación de la agrupación oriunda de Manehattan que se paseó por muchos de sus más conocidos y controvertidos temas tales como "trauma" "masoquista" " es un mundo hermoso" " devoción" entre muchos otros._

_A eso de las 21 30 horas luces azules iluminaba un escenario ambientado en las típicas industrias abandonadas de las grandes ciudades. Los chicos de la banda aparecieron vestidos de sus ya clásicos atuendos y comenzaron a interpretar las primeras canciones. El público que se veía entusiasmado al estar escuchando a una de las bandas más ascendentes y prometedoras de la escena musical electrónico-industrial se vio recompensado cuando los primeros temas comenzaron a sonar._

_En un show de 2 horas y 15 minutos la banda dejó demostrado que pueden mucho, que no es una banda de un único disco y han formado, en unos promiscuos dos años en la escena musical, una base fuerte de fanáticos de la mano de la habilidad de sus músicos y por otro lado también debido al fuerte carisma de su líder "Domina" quien se ha erguido como una envidiable cara visible para esta banda, sin embargo, según un comunicado proveniente de su discográfica " sonidos de equestria" los fans deberán esperar, puesto que el siguiente LP de la banda no vería la luz sino hasta el invierno de 1983._

El nuevo disco traería nuevas sorpresas y movimientos para la banda, entre ellos la inclusión de nueva tecnología como lo era el Farlight CMI, en palabras de Domina

_Manejar ese instrumento era difícil, ya sabes, era el primer instrumento computarizado y podías hacer muchas cosas con el, grabando una sola nota de otro instrumento, o un sonido podías manipularlo para crear nueva música a partir. El Farlight en general fue una bendición para nuestro sonido, le aportó un nuevo color a nuestra música y todo lo que en lo personal me tomó manejarlo valió considerablemente la pena. Inclusive había sugerido a los chicos hacer un disco solo usando el farlight pero ellos se negaron y si, creo que no hubiese sido buena idea saturar una grabación_

Sin embargo la banda aún estaba confusa cuando a eso del 14 de octubre de 1982 se vuelcan a preparar el siguiente disco, las cosas parecían estarse volviendo un poco más complicadas ante la conceptualidad lírica del álbum

El trío tenía visiones diferentes acerca de la manera de llevar este nuevo LP, en palabras de Amo

_Yo quería hacer un disco ambiental, pero los chicos desestimaron mi idea porque dijeron que nuestros esfuerzos se irían al carajo, que no estábamos para hacer música experimental si de hecho no éramos un grupo de esa vertiente… no me quedó otra que aceptar, aunque evidentemente no molesto_

Esclavo tenía la siguiente opinión

_Yo quería hacer un disco conceptual, ya sabes, contar una pequeña historia pero intuí que sería mejor esperar, realmente… no quería presionar a los chicos_

Y finalmente las impresiones de Domina

_Yo quería seguir con la vertiente pseudo sexo-fetichista del álbum anterior, realmente me había sentido muy cómoda y a la gente le encantó, no podía haber nada mejor para este momento que una continuación lujuriosa de nuestro álbum anterior_

Después de muchos ires y venires y discusiones se decidieron por la idea de Domina y de titular a su álbum "Deseos Lujuriosos" , como siempre ella se haría cargo de las letras y los chicos de la música, pero en esta ocasión, algo inesperado sucedió… amo nos lo ilustra en sus palabras

_Decidimos darle a Domina las voces principales, se había notado en la gira que nuestros esclavos congeniaron mucho con ella y además de todo ella lo hacía muy bien y además de esta manera Esclavo podría pulir más las percusiones más allá de la vieja caja de ritmos que veníamos utilizando_

Pero el problema estaba en que a Domina le costaba mucho cantar y tocar los sintetizadores a la vez, de hecho durante la gira en las canciones que a ella le correspondía cantar los teclados los interpretaba un suplente, de tal manera que ella pudiese concentrarse completamente en el canto.

Este problema trajo consigo que en vez de comenzar a grabar el álbum en octubre como lo habían pensado, comenzaran a principios de diciembre, también los chicos pidieron a su letrista que evitara hacer las letras tan desmesuradamente explicitas, para evitar los problemas que contractualmente esto hubiese podido conllevar, pero como era casi de esperar la chica poco y nada de atención les tomó y las letras serian, de nueva cuenta, una característica fuerte del álbum

Durante esos dias, después de la gira, la prensa rosa comenzó a especular fuertemente con un romance entre Domina y Esclavo, que ambos desmintieron tajantemente (porque de hecho jamás hubo nada entre ellos), en eso cierto día fuera del estudio de grabación estaba este sector de la prensa quien consultó inquisidora y insistentemente a Domina acerca de esto, a lo que ella contesto

_Nada de eso es cierto, no tienen prueba alguna que sustente su postura._

Se le consultó que si la portada del álbum anterior no era ya suficiente prueba, a lo que ella contestó

_Eso no prueba nada, yo elijo quien me lame o hace lo que sea conmigo, ustedes no tiene porque saber ni enterarse y por lo demás… ustedes son la escoria del periodismo en este reino, ahora quítense_

Lo primero en quedar arreglado del tercer LP fue su portada que mostraba a Domina tendida en un diván con pose sugerente con su traje de cuero lamiendo su fusta con sangre, mientras de un lado del diván Esclavo lamía sus pezuñas, la contraportada mostraba a Amo de espaldas a la cámara, flagelándose.

En este caso los chicos no aceptaron de ningún modo censura musical ni de portada, no importando una eventual multa que se les pudiese imponer, en este sentido las palabras de Domina fueron

_Este grupo no tolera a los moralistas, ellos hace que todo esté como está… si quieren llorar, pueden llorarle a su puta madre, no a nosotros. A nosotros no nos importa._

El lanzamiento del álbum se adelantó para el otoño de 1983 y estos fueron sus datos

_Grabado entre el 5 de Diciembre de 1982 y el 1 de marzo de 1983 en los estudios fulgor estelar_

_Todas las canciones escritas por Domina._

_Todas las canciones compuestas por Amo/Esclavo._

_Todas las canciones presentan a Domina como voz principal. Con excepción de la canción numero 7 con Esclavo como voz principal_

_Dame_

_Coro de Manehattan _

_deseo y seducción_

_al llegar la noche_

_placeres lujuriosos_

_sexo_

_romance de esclavo*_

_obedece en silencio_

_no más que un juguete_

_noches tibias _

Se grabaron ciertos videos para promocionar algunas canciones específicamente para "Dame" y "Coro de Manehattan" , esta ultima era la única canción que no hablaba sobre dominación sexual, sino más bien de la infancia de los chicos en Manehattan… como les comenté hace poco las letras eran igualmente o más controvertidas que las del álbum anterior, he aquí una muestra

_Fragmento de su canción "Dame"_

… _yo no te necesito_

_Ni siquiera me mereces_

_Pero aquí estás_

_Vamos… haz tu intento por sobrevivir_

_Cada corte de tu piel_

_Cada golpe es lo que te mereces_

_Mientras no me das_

_No me das lo que yo ordeno_

_No te pregunto_

_No te ruego_

_Tú deberás rogar _

_Llorar a mis pies_

_Tiemblas débilmente_

_Mientras intentas mirar al piso y sueñas_

_Que para alguien como yo_

_No eres tan solo un juguete más_

_Vamos, aquí te espero_

_Dame si tienes la valentía de venir a mi_

_Una vez la puerta se ha cerrado_

_No habrá manera de escapar_

No mucho después del lanzamiento del disco el día 5 de abril de 1983 comenzó una campaña de desprestigio contra la banda encabezada por una religión… una secta extraña de la que poca y nula noticia se tenía llamada "los celestinos" que acusaban a los chicos de promover valores poco decorosos, las perversiones sexuales, el indebido revelarse ante la autoridad y en general… todo lo aquello supuesto indebido

Los chicos decidieron no hacer declaraciones a pesar de la molestia que les suponía. El lado bueno de las cosas recaía en que el álbum había vendido contra todo pronóstico dos millones y medio de copias alrededor del reino, suponiendo esto ultimo un incremento superlativo en cuanto al álbum inmediatamente anterior.

Por cuando a los sencillos en esta ocasión fueron 3

_sexo_

_deseo y seducción_

_placeres lujuriosos_

Se había formado el mismo entuerto de censura que hace dos años Pero esta vez se ampararon en la libertad de expresión para exigir que las canciones fueran transmitidas de manera legal y acabaron ganando. Asi que ahí hubo un problema menos.

Quiero contarles sobre un entuerto que hubo con una canción que iba a aparecer en el álbum, resulta que Domina había compuesto y escrito una canción de amor llamada "se acabó", era una balada con piano y teclado etéreo en el coro… finalmente al tener todas las canciones listas se dieron cuenta que entre medio de canciones bastante obscuras y otras de baile, una balada no encajaría bien y al final, ya en el proceso de mezcla, decidieron descartarla.

Decidieron colocarla como el lado B del sencillo _"placeres lujuriosos"_ pero no todos estaban tan conformes con la desición… amo nos relata

_Nunca habíamos sido adeptos a grabar lados B para nuestros singles, realmente los considerábamos inútiles, es decir recibirían poca atención en la radio y no serían interpretados en vivo… pero bueno, fue un experimento e incluso decidimos incluirla para el tour._

Deseo, Sexo, Lujuria y Locura tour 83`

El tour comenzó el 21 de mayo de 1983 y finalizó el 21 de enero de 1984 contó con 88 fechas alrededor del reino, los recursos eran básicamente los mismos que los de la gira anterior, solo que en esta ocasión decidieron ambientar el escenario como un callejón sin salida y hacer un par de cambios al setlist, además de ciertas actividades para dar participación al publico.

En esta ocasión la banda interpretó una selección de sus dos primeros discos y el disco más reciente al completo en el setlist que sigue, que sufrió ciertas modificaciones

_a quien culparás ahora_

_masoquista_

_carne desgarrada_

_se acabó ( reemplazada por trauma a partir del 01 de mayo del 83)_

_deseo y seducción_

_calderas de oro( reemplazada por el baile de la Domina a partir del 09 de octubre del 83)_

_la mazmorra_

_coro de Manehattan_

_dame_

_obedece en silencio_

_placeres lujuriosos_

_sexo_

_al llegar la noche_

_romance de esclavo_

_noches tibias_

_no más que un juguete_

_devoción_

_en la oscuridad_

_lengua en mis pezuñas_

_deseos pervertidos_

Como novedades del tour tenemos la sección _"Domina responde preguntas del publico"_ mediante una cabina telefónica que conectaba al escenario ciertos miembros escogidos del publico podían hacer preguntas, y al comenzar la canción "Sexo" Domina se quitaba su traje y tocaba el resto del concierto completamente desnuda.

En el siguiente capitulo todos los pormenores de esta gira y la historia del primer disco conceptual de la banda titulado "Cabaret erótico non-stop" de 1984.


	5. 1984 Cabaret erótico non stop

V

1984- Cabaret erótico non-stop

La Gira "Deseo, Sexo, Lujuria y Locura" Tuvo su primer concierto en Rainfall town (pueblo en el limite sudeste de Equestria) de un total de 87 fechas. Y eso, supuso un cambio sustancial a la tradición de comenzar su tour en Manehattan, donde este tour vio su fin.

La gira sufrió ataques de parte de los sectores moralistas y conservadores ahí donde Domina cantaba desnuda una cantidad considerable del show y como ustedes sabrán en toda equestria (excepto ponyville) era muy mal mirada la desnudez, a su respecto Domina declararía

_No entiendo el porque de la alarma ¿acaso jamás han visto a sus parejas desnudas? ¿Jamás han tomado un baño?... realmente es iluso que los moralistas intenten privarnos de nuestras libertades de hacer lo que se nos venga en la regalada gana. Yo soy hermosa, joven ¿Por qué no querría compartir eso con mis esclavos?...en fin, realmente solo puedo decir que sus criticas no detendrán el empeño y las ganas que hemos puesto en esta gira_

A mediados de la gira comenzaron algunos problemas de salud de parte de Esclavo, por el abuso de licor, en palabras de Amo

_Le dijimos que tenía que parar, no queríamos tener problemas o rendir menos… después de todo para eso nos vienen a ver, para que demos lo mejor de nosotros_

Esta también fue la primera gira para la que la banda hizo un cartel promocional para la misma que mostraba a la banda en un callejón sin salida, de noche. Domina lamía un plátano con lujuriosa expresión, Esclavo estaba tirado en una esquina del callejón con sus pezuñas atadas y al lado de domina Amo miraba a la chica con expresión extrañada, como diciendo _¿Qué esta haciendo? _Y abajo del cartel la leyenda que rezaba" _Dominatrix: Deseo, Sexo, Lujuria y Locura tour 83" _por esos días, a eso de la mitad del tour más específicamente el 29 de septiembre de 1983 Domina concedió una entrevista en solitario a KTV, La televisión del reino de equestria, la única que invariablemente llegaba a todo el reino. Los chicos después de la experiencia anterior estuvieron reticentes de volver a la TV, pero consideraron que sería buena publicidad… en el Show de Martin Luxemburgo un presentador de la televisora, en su programa "El Show Del Ducado" que se transmitía los dias jueves a las 23:00 PM. Esa noche nuestra amiga llegó vestida con su traje de cuero y fusta, como era habitual, ambos se sentaron y la entrevista comenzó, transcribo un fragmento. M será el presentador, y D será Domina, obviamente.

M: _estamos aquí, como cada jueves en El Show Del Ducado, esta noche tenemos a una invitada muy especial, ustedes la conocerán mejor como la escritora, cantante y tecladista del grupo Dominatrix_. _Señoras y señores, esta noche, con ustedes, Domina. Un aplauso_

La audiencia aplaudió, Domina entró. Dio un fustazo al piso, como ya era tradición, hizo una reverencia, saludo a Luxemburgo y se sentó

M: _es un agrado tenerte aquí, y también es de agradecer que hicieras un alto en la gira de la banda para estar con nosotros esta noche_

_D: por el contrario, para mi es un gusto estar aquí esta noche… y bueno, podremos hablar de todo_

_M: como les ha tomado el éxito tan repentino que han ostentado en un tiempo tan corto?_

_D: es difícil. Nos ha sido difícil llevarlo, ya sabes, a pesar de ser… de tener ya un par de años en esto, hemos tenido que aprender a lidiar con la presión y el cansancio. Pero de otra manera saber que llevas alegría a otras personas o más bien, que otras personas disfrutan de lo que tú haces provoca que sientas que todo esfuerzo vale la pena, más allá del dinero o los álbumes vendidos._

_M: muchos querríamos saber… el porque del nombre de la banda _

_D: bueno, allá por el 77` cuando comenzamos queríamos dotar a la banda de un mensaje que no se hubiera dado antes, y por lo demás… cada uno de nosotros tiene relación en algún punto con la sub cultura a la que representamos, de ahí el nombre. Y por lo demás tiene que ver mucho con la libertad, que es algo que nuestras canciones propugnan_

_M: Su discográfica ha emitido un comunicado donde se señala que el próximo año verá la luz un nuevo LP… entonces, que hay de cierto en todo esto y de ser cierto ¿Qué pueden sus fans esperar del nuevo álbum?_

_D: en efecto, estamos preparando ya la música y letras de un nuevo álbum. Podemos decir, será un álbum conceptual… bastante ambicioso, pensamos que será un paso de avanzada en la consecución de un nuevo sonido y que atraerá a generaciones pasadas a un nuevo sonido… esperamos nuestros esclavos congenien bien con el nuevo material._

_M: estuvieron interpretando un lado B en sus conciertos, pero fue retirado ¿eso porque?_

_D: no funcionó. El… la respuesta del público fue prácticamente nula y al margen de eso, no nos sentimos cómodos interpretando la canción asi pues, la dejamos._

_M: se les ha criticado mucho por su tendencia común a transgredir, siendo esta su principal piedra de tope con los críticos_

_D: esta banda nace básicamente de eso, de la transgresión, de la necesidad imperiosa de dar un mensaje distinto, no por eso pienses que menospreciamos lo que antes se dijo, pero queríamos hacer la diferencia, algo diferente con una dinámica más … extraña digamos o algo que, a todas luces, a muchos le es ajeno. Sin embargo todos parecen estarse aclimatando a nuestras maneras y confiamos en ganar aún más el favor de nuestros esclavos con el siguiente trabajo, hablar de los críticos … realmente… no es correcto, no son ponies que consideremos en realidad. Ellos se disuaden por los demás, pero no poden cuidado a lo realmente importante._

_M: que tal ese nuevo aro en la nariz?_

_D: bueno… se me hizo lindo y bueno ya sabes, tengo un aro en cada oreja… y, es decir… no quiero llegar a lo andrógeno pero uno más no hará daño y me siento bastante cómoda con mi aspecto_

_M: el cartel promocional de la gira es bastante atrevido…_

_D: asi es, es divertido jugar con la sexualización de los elementos para generar impacto, de hecho nos tomo bastante tiempo sacar la fotografía, nos reíamos mucho… pero cuando vimos el resultado, no pudimos estar más conformes_

… en general la entrevista fue un éxito, y la gira a su vez también… pero esto no significaría que Cabaret fuera, a pesar de su éxito, mucho menor que el de los álbumes anteriores ya que solo vendió dos millones de copiassituándolo como el segundo álbum menos vendido de la agrupación.

La grabación de _Cabaret erótico non-stop _se comenzó a gestar a mediados de la gira anterior, Domina había comenzado a escribir las letras que esta vez eran ostensiblemente diferentes, en palabras de Domina

_Recordábamos los 70s, crecimos ahí, escuchamos ahí las canciones que nos formaron y bueno, quisimos hacer un disco conceptual a la usanza de la década anterior… primero pensábamos que el tema no era realmente importante, pero luego,… nosotros queríamos hablar de filosofía o algo así pero luego nos dijimos: "debemos hacer una historia" el problema era sobre que hacer… ya sabes, Manehattan es famoso por ser una de las pocas ciudades con un barrio rojo bastante extendido en equestria. Entonces nos dijimos ¿Por qué no hacemos un disco sobre una prostituta?, todos estuvimos bastante de acuerdo_

Deseaban hacer una canción grande, épica digamos, para poder darle una buena impresión a los 70s, pero no querían caer en la autoindulgencia que le fue bastante criticada a las bandas de ese periodo, que entre virtuosismo y prolongación hacían que todo fuese mucho más complicado.

El 24 de febrero de 1984 comenzaba la grabación del álbum, que fue mucho más difícil de lo usual, en palabras de Domina

_Demoramos mas en grabar una canción en grabar… es decir demoramos tres meses en grabar una sola canción y eso fue una tortura._

En efecto las grabaciones se hicieron eternas, pero para curiosidad no tendieron a colocar nuevos acordes, ni distorsiones ni a complejizar el sonido, solo hicieron lo que siempre solo que más extendido, en este álbum se notaba un acercamiento a la música Disco en algunos fragmentos a la vez que la banda, a la par con empezar a encontrar su madurez compositiva, comenzaba progresivamente a alejarse del sonido industrial que había caracterizado las primeras dos grabaciones, convirtiéndose más bien en un Synthpop con uno que otro resabio industrial, pero nada muy notorio.

Las razones de este cambio, en palabras de los chicos. Primeramente esclavo

_Habíamos pensado en volver… en comenzar a introducir instrumentos acústicos a nuestra música, pero en cuanto a mi… la percusión acústica me apestaba los nervios, y me rehusé a dejar las cajas y la batería electrónica _

En palabras de Amo

_En el… bueno, nosotros pensábamos que prontamente, si no cambiábamos la dirección las ruedas nos pasarían por encima y seriamos olvidados, porque ya sabes, debes mantenerte fresco en esto y bueno… sería un buen ejercicio. Aunque, evidentemente, no nos olvidaríamos de nuestras raíces_

Últimamente Domina

_Yo me había obsesionado con los sintes y bueno, había sugerido este cambio, esperamos sea aceptado_

Por esos dias había estallado la última polémica de la banda, se acusaba a los chicos de mantener relaciones sexuales en los estudios de grabación en los interludios de tres a cuatro horas de descanso que se tomaban, si esto era real o no (que en efecto lo era) no era lo realmente importante, sino más bien que los programas de chismes y más se habían tomado de la banda para hacer sus costas nuevamente.

Los chicos no quisieron negar las acusaciones sino más bien aducieron que era una expresión de libertad en la cual nadie tenía el derecho de entrometerse, en palabras de Domina

_Y si yo tengo sexo con los chicos ¿Qué?, eso que tiene de malo…¿es algo que ustedes nunca han hecho? es una forma para destensionarnos y además ustedes no tienen nada que decir en este asunto… métanse en sus putas vidas, y déjennos en paz_

Las palabras confrontacionales de Domina calaron hondo en la casa discográfica de la banda quienes en un comunicado decidió rescindir el contrato de la banda, ¿la razón? Estaban cansados de la forma de ser de los chicos y de las polémicas y de todo ese asunto salido de control.

En eso de junio, los chicos abandonaron los estudios fulgor estelar para buscar discográfica, pero muchas puertas se les cerraron. Nadie tenía los ánimos para lidiar con estos chicos tan soberanamente conflictivos, en palabras de Amo

_Nos decían: "tienen talento chicos, pero no podemos lidiar con todo el peso que ustedes traen por encima" _ _yo siempre pensé que exageraban. Pero siendo franco, no dejaba de haber algo de cierto _

Sin embargo fue Domina quien se tomó más a mal todo el asunto, prueba de eso en sus palabras

_Los de la discográfica son unos imbeciles, no cumplen lo pactado y quieren que se lo celebren. Pero no... Y que se olviden que tendrán un puto bit de nosotros. No, nada_

Para hacer corto el bendito cuento, los chicos firmaron por "A&M Equestria", una discográfica que estaba entre las 5 más grandes del reino y que se había atrevido a fichar a este conflictivo grupo, esperando no tener problemas… pero luego sabrían que eso es algo que en casos como este no puedes esperar.

El caso subyacía en que los estudios de la disquera " Sun And Rainfall Studios" se encontraban en Rainfall Town, al otro lado de Equestria, la banda debería por fuerza moverse desde su ciudad natal, este predicamento esta ilustrado en palabras de Esclavo

_No nos queríamos mover, no era nuestra idea. Pero si lo pensábamos bien, no teníamos nada más que hacer aquí y bueno… debíamos trabajar y el disco ya se había vuelto un peso que llevábamos, faltaba aún la ultima canción y no… supusimos que esto no había podido llegar en peor momento. De cualquier manera nos sentimos honrados con poder llegar a esa ciudad, teníamos muy buena relación con nuestros esclavos allá y...un cambio de aire hacía francamente mucha falta._

Después de tantas idas y venidas el álbum vio la luz el 20 de septiembre de 1984, el mismo contenía solo cinco canciones, la primera, ocupaba toda la primera cara del LP y se dividía en seis movimientos y en 23 minutos en total. En honor a la conceptualidad del disco haremos un desglose del mismo para que pueda entenderse en concepto, además de un pequeño fragmento escrito por Domina que se incluyo en la parte interior del disco

La portada del mismo mostraba a los chicos en las afueras de un cabaret riendo, el nombre de la banda y el disco estaban escritos en luces de neon en la pared, la contraportada solo mostraba una vista aérea de la ciudad de Manehattan por la noche, estos fueron los datos del disco

_Grabado entre el 24 de febrero y el 5 de julio de 1984 en los estudios fulgor_ _estelar _

_Todas las canciones compuestas por Amo/Esclavo_

_Todas las canciones escritas por Domina_

_Todas las canciones presentan a Domina como voz principal_

_A&M Equestria 1984._

_Cabaret erótico non – stop ( 23:54)_

_el ballet del impacto_

_vidas cruzadas_

_entrada al valle del placer_

_el reloj sigue su marcha_

_libera tus cadenas_

_libre al fin_

_Espada azul (04:21)_

_noche de luna clara ( 02:22)_

_la ultima esperanza (08:34)_

_se levanta el telón (05:55)_

El disco tiene apertura con la canción que da nombre al álbum, donde se cuenta la historia de Marina una pequeña unicornio proveniente de una familia de trabajadores, de obreros de hecho. Diferencia clave era la pobreza en que esta chica vivía y que provocaba que inclusive ciertos días, no tuviese como comer.

Desde pequeña Marina siempre había sido una chica muy introvertida, muy callada y dada a sus asuntos, pero no fue sino hasta terminar la escuela cuando fue introducida, por un conocido, al mundo de la prostitución.

Aún en este mundo la chica siempre tuvo un sueño, ser actriz. En este sentido esperaba todo día poder salir de donde se hallaba, hasta que una buena noche decide escapar del prostíbulo donde vivía confinada para lograr su sueño, aún siendo perseguida por sus captores.

_Espada azul_ relata el escape de la chica por las calles de Manehattan mientras escuchaba los pasos de quienes andaban en su busca para llevarla de regreso, ella escalaba las paredes, hacía lo que fuera para huir pero parecía que la luz de la luna marcase sus huellas, ya, al fin de la canción, cuando parecía perdida toda esperanza, es rescatada por un Pegaso quien se la lleva volando, muy lejos de ahí.

_Noche de luna clara_ es un soliloquio donde Marina habla del renacer de sus esperanzas, de la convicción de que todo sería diferente y de que lucharía con fuerza para lograr su sueño

_La última esperanza _relata por un lado el establecimiento de Marina en la ciudad, en un pequeño apartamento y la obtención de un empleo para costear sus estudios de Actuación lo cual se vio dificultado por noticias de su vida pasada, lo cual sin embargo no la detuvo en su empeño

Finalmente, _se levanta el telón, _nos transporta cinco años al futuro a la chica ya convertida en famosa actriz, feliz por haber cumplido aquello que con tanto empeño se propuso, es aquí donde se dan las dos, enseñanzas, podríamos decir del álbum. Que cualquier cosa que se desee puede lograrse y que el sexo no es algo que pueda venderse.

El disco tuvo una buena aceptación con su cambio direccional, algo más intimista y menos de discoteca de baile (aunque tenia sus momentos muy bailables también), en palabras de Amo

_Queríamos que este fuese un disco para sentarse a oír tranquilamente, no para bailar desenfrenados. Queríamos que, los chicos pusieran su atención en las letras esta vez… me gustaba pensar que en cabaret, la música era solo un buen vehiculo para una historia importante. _

Sin embargo los chicos dudaron mucho si hacer una gira de presentación, en palabras de Domina

_Estábamos… no, no estábamos. Yo estaba desconforme, creo que no nos sentimos cómodos grabando el álbum que fue muy a la rápida y creo que cometimos errores extraños… aunque si pueden estar seguros de algo… cabaret casi nos destruye. No fue un álbum divertido de hacer realmente… estamos disgustados con el. _

_La historia es buena, pero el disco en general es un puto asco._

El álbum tuvo un solo single _Espada azul _que pasó sin pena ni gloria, de hecho los chicos consideraron este como su primer fracaso y cancelaron la gira, anunciando que ninguna de las canciones de este álbum se interpretaría jamás en vivo, aunque llegaron a interpretar un par de veces _Espada azul_ en algunas giras siguientes.

La banda se vio abatida por este primer fracaso no tanto comercial, pero si en sentido interno, los chicos atribuyeron el fracaso al problema de la disquera y anunciaron que no volverían a intentar un disco conceptual, se tomaron un descanso entre medio de la confusión hasta Febrero del 85´ cuando entrarían a grabar su siguiente álbum.


	6. 1985 – Escape del planeta caído!

VI

1985 – Escape del planeta caído!

Luego del fracaso de su álbum anterior los chicos decidieron disociarse entre si antes de volver al estudio nuevamente, las criticas se habían hecho mucho mas acidas apuntando en su gran mayoría a la caída de Dominatrix del pedestal en que habían estado al menos estos últimos tres años.

Cada uno se concentro en sus proyectos personales, aunque para ser franco las cosas no iban tan bien, Domina nos ilustra:

_Habíamos estado pensando en que hacer, incluso se nos paso por la cabeza disolvernos pero en realidad eso hubiese sido darle la razón a los estúpidos que nos criticaban._

Aunque realmente la historia de este disco se comienza a gestar a fines de 1983 cuando Esclavo se comienza a interesar en los temas relacionados con la espiritualidad, incluso había convertido la parte de atrás de la pequeña camioneta en que los chicos viajaban en un verdadero santuario, en sus palabras nos ilustra:

_Yo me comencé a preocupar por mi alma inmortal, ya sabes, siempre se decían muchas cosas y yo tenia libros de las más variadas religiones algunas de las cuales nadie había escuchado jamás y en realidad hubo una que me cautivo. Es decir, desde pequeño había tenido esas inquietudes mistico – metafísicas pero no sabia donde buscar la respuesta_

en tanto los demás chicos solo se ocupaban de descansar, una llamada despertó en medio de la noche a Domina:

_Michel me llamo, era extraño que lo hiciera a tal hora de la noche y era solo para pedirme escribir las letras del nuevo album , no se si fue en la somnolencia o porque solo quería cerrar mis ojos que dije: esta bien, hazlo._

Los hábitos de los chicos habían cambiado mucho y casi habían desaparecido de la escena musical por más tiempo del que creían poder estar alejados y aunque solo fueron unos meses, ideas frescas nacieron.

Al llegar febrero, mes que se habían propuesto iniciar la grabación del nuevo álbum, el quinto de su incipiente carrera, debieron reconocerse nuevamente. En palabras de Amo:

_Debimos… es decir estábamos algo cambiados, como cualquiera cambiaria en unos meses pero fue extraño como parecíamos ser ponies diferentes en ese momento._

Sin embargo la sorpresa más grande se la llevaron los chicos al ver las letras de esclavo que tenían un fuerte componente espiritual, el disco era un viaje conceptual sobre la creación ambientada en un contexto de ciencia ficción, a la usanza de Bradbury u otros autores. Además, de anunciar a los chicos que luego de terminada la gira de promoción abandonaría la banda. Domina sobre este punto habla:

_No sabíamos que hacer, en realidad necesitábamos buscar un remplazante pero sin embargo decidimos no decir nada hasta el fin de la gira y todos estuvimos de acuerdo_

La temática espiritual también fue una piedra del tope importante para los chicos, ya que el disco abordaba de manera muy explicita, casi sin metáforas el tema, Amo nos ilustra

_No es que hubiésemos estado en desacuerdo en que Michel pusiera sobre la mesa su fé y sus creencias más profundas pero el caso es…. Que nosotros no congeniábamos mucho con eso y no estábamos seguros de sentirnos cómodos interpretando el álbum que él había escrito y compuesto casi en su totalidad. Incluso le habíamos dicho que quizá seria conveniente que publicara su primer disco solista, pero sin embargo el insistió en grabar un ultimo disco con nosotros, y realmente mentiría si dijera que no aprecie mucho ese gesto._

Domina sobre lo mismo diría:

_Cuando vi las letras del disco me quede sorprendida, era algo nuevo para mi y que jamás espere… muy diferente a todo lo que habíamos hablado antes y aunque de cierta manera no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con el trasfondo del álbum nos decidimos a hacerlo. Tenia fe en el empeño de Michel._

Por esos días un anuncio de TV donde se podía ver unos ponies subiendo rápidamente a un avión para salir volando ante un mundo que se destruía mientras la nave enfilaba camino al sol anunciaba el nuevo álbum de la banda, que llevaba por titulo " escape del planeta caído!".

Pero sin embargo en la disquera este nuevo enfoque no era bien aceptado y se les dio un ultimátum a los chicos, Michel ilustra:

_Dijeron que solo estaban gastando dinero innecesariamente en producir nuestros discos y bueno, yo no quería dejar a los chicos en una posición poco favorable cuando marchara. Fue algo asi como si no dabamos un disco que fuese decentemente vendido seriamos despedidos._

El álbum contenía varias sorpresas, incluyendo dos instrumentales y un uso extensivo de sintetizadores y cajas de ritmo, todas las canciones eran rápidas con excepción de la ultima instrumental del disco que era solo un puente de etéreo teclado a la siguiente canción y la canción de cierre del disco que era una suave balada_, _y por lo demás el disco incluía muchos juegos de voces, especialmente en los coros de algunas canciones.

Asi pues el disco que a primera vista podía ser visto como un ilusorio intento por evangelizar a la juventud pasaba a ser un escalafón mas en la búsqueda de nuevas fronteras para la banda

La portada del álbum mostraba la fotografía de los ponies subiendo al avión mientras los asteroides caian y la contraportada mostraba solo el nombre de las canciones y el tiempo de las mismas.

Estos fueron los datos del álbum

_Grabado entre el 5 de febrero y el 7 de mayo de 1985 en los estudios Sun And Rainfall_

_Todas las canciones escritas y compuestas por Michel Deflandre_

_Todas las voces principales por Domina _

_Viaje solitario ( instrumental) _

_Varado ( en otro tiempo)_

_Gemelos idénticos_

_Usurpadores de nombres_

_Comandante real_

_Trampa al turista_

_El alma de la fiesta_

_Alma mater ( instrumental)_

_clase graduada_

_satélite interestelar_

el álbum para sorpresa de todos se consolido como el primer numero uno de la banda vendiendo mas copias que ningún otro álbum anterior e incluso el disco fue alabado por la critica que le dio cinco estrellas consolidándolo como un nuevo inicio para la banda que parecía dejar atrás el oscurantismo de sus letras y música para moverse netamente al Synthpop dejando de lado el resto lo que dotaba a la música de una atmosfera menos pesada y mas alegre

Sin embargo el cambio dejo con la boca abierta a los críticos quienes reaccionaron de manera disímil al lanzamiento, he aquí dos notas… primero de la sección musical del periódico " Renacer" y del periódico " el cisne blanco":

_Dominatrix: ¿el verdadero mensaje?_

_El ultimo lanzamiento de la banda oriunda de Manehattan se ha convertido en un rutilante éxito y esto no deja de ser extraño, no por la calidad de la música ya que la banda ha demostrado que puede crear piezas de singular originalidad._

_Sino mas bien por el mensaje porque ¿ cuantas bandas pasan de basar sus discos sobre la dominación sexual a glorificar al creador que nos creo a su imagen y semejanza y siempre esta con nosotros? Pocos, sin duda. Los chicos parecen haber adquirido una actitud menos confrontacional a raíz del álbum para tomar una actitud ad hoc._

_Pero… ¿ a esto nos acostumbrara esta banda desde ahora? ¿ a discos mas inspiracionales que de una actitud mas rebelde?. Al parecer solo el tiempo lo dirá._

_Escape del planeta caído_

_Este disco se podría erguir fácilmente como uno de los mejores del año con sus melodías pegadizas y coros que se quedan aun en la mente del mas escéptico. Ha sido sin duda un disco que nadie esperaba luego del fracaso del año anterior, siendo un servidor quien había dado un pronóstico casi mortal a esta joven banda._

_Pero sin embargo debo reconocer que el disco, aun concordando o no con el tema que trata es un álbum que permanece en el subconsciente de una manera u otra y en ciertos casos podría incluso llevar a replantear una real situación espiritual. Aunque a diferencia de otros colegas, no creo que este sea un descarado intento de evangelización juvenil sino un tema más para tratar que se agrega a lo antes hablando y apreciemos, no es más de lo mismo sino algo completamente innovador o a lo que al menos no estamos acostumbrados._

El disco además de llegar al numero uno de los mas vendidos ese mes también fue elegido como el mejor disco inspiracional del año abriendo también la posibilidad a otros rumbos y es la única banda que ha logrado simultáneamente ese galardón. Pero los miembros de la banda también estaban sorprendidos, Domina nos comenta:

_Cuando nos vimos en el numero uno de equestria simplemente no lo podía creer, de cierta manera yo creía que este disco nos terminaría de hundir y …¡miranos! Aquí estamos más vivos que nunca gracias a un experimento cuando estábamos casi en el borde del abismo. no podría estar mas feliz y creo que la gira será un éxito casi por adelantado._

Amo comenta:

_Si dijera que al estar grabando este disco estaba realmente interesado creo que mentiría, pero al ver el resultado no puedo estar mas feliz he incluso hemos convencido a Michel que se quede con nosotros, aunque el optó por abandonar su seudónimo lo que nos parece respetable, incluso esta trabajando en un álbum solista, pero como es claro, no puedo dar mas información que las que ustedes ya conocen_

La discográfica comenzó a hacer los preparativos para comenzar la gira que se inicio el 10 de agosto de 1985, comenzando con el cartel promocional que mostraba la portada del álbum y la leyenda: _" Dominatrix: todo el mundo baila tour 85´" _ denominado así porque solo interpretarían canciones de baile, a continuación, la descripción de la gira

Todo mundo baila tour 85´

El tour si bien aumento su número de fechas disminuyó el repertorio de canciones a interpretar que bajo a 18. También se cubrieron más de 80 ciudades del reino y por primera vez en gira, los chicos no debieron cancelar ninguna de sus presentaciones por falta de asistencia en un total de 112 shows en un periodo de 8 meses hasta abril del 86´.

Por primera vez se grabaron videos promocionales para cada canción del nuevo disco y que eran proyectados además de algunos fragmentos entre canción y canción, se podía decir que era como un pequeño cortometraje de una hora de duración aproximada.

Otro aspecto a destacar en la gira es que los tres chicos aparecían vestidos de blanco en un escenario ambientado en una ciudad destruida y que de poco en poco se iba reconstruyendo hasta ser un paraíso en la última canción del nuevo álbum.

Las canciones que se interpretaron fueron las siguientes sin modificación alguna:

viaje solitario

varado ( en otro tiempo)

gemelos idénticos

usurpadores de nombres

comandante real

trampa al turista

alma de la fiesta

alma mater

clase graduada

satélite interestelar

caldera de oro

espada azul

masoquista

ama de la noche

el baile de la domina

sobrevivientes

la ultima esperanza

coro de Manehattan

Para extrañeza de los fans de la banda se incluyeron dos canciones de su trabajo anterior además de tratar de no incluir ninguna de sus canciones mas polémicas, política que no duraría demasiado en cualquier caso.

Polémica se suscito a mediados de la gira cuando se supo que algunas de las letras del nuevo álbum de la banda estaban siendo usados en servicios religiosos, lo que causo la inmediata reacción de los miembros de la banda, quienes no permitieron ese uso para sus canciones ya que las mismas, dijeron, no cumplían la misión de evangelizar sino tan solo de hacer reflexionar sobre un punto en particular. Y que, por tanto la concepción usada por estos ponies fue errada

Y aunque esta gira fue la mas masiva los chicos no ganaron superlativamente mas, ya que habían decidido bajar los precios de las entradas para que cualquiera tuviera acceso a ir .

En cuanto al show este comenzaba en todas las ciudades a las 20 horas invariablemente. Comenzaba con la proyección de los primeros minutos del cortometraje para luego entrar con " viaje solitario". Los chicos se mostraban entusiasmados arriba del escenario lleno de luces, humo y más. Habían pocas pausas durante el mismo. Describiré las que hubieron en el teatro de Ponyville el 3 de diciembre de 1985 donde ocurrieron incidentes que exasperaron a Domina. Luego de la interpretación de " varado" el escenario se apago y una luz blanca ilumino a Domina quien hablo:

_Muchas gracias chicos por estar con nosotros esta noche!, realmente apreciamos su apoyo y que podamos estar compartiendo juntos, espero, un momento agradable. La siguiente canción se llama " gemelos idénticos"_

La multitud lanzaba petardos y gritaban demasiado y el fuego extraño que se arremolinaba amenazaba con incendiar el teatro. La molestia de los chicos iba en aumento pues de cierta manera les era muy complicado tocar con ese ruido de fondo, y luego de la interpretación de " Alma de la fiesta" , la chica nuevamente se acerco a el micrófono y dijo:

_Chicos, porfavor dejen de lanzar petardos, es decir… pueden generar un accidente, porfavor todos en calma… gracias, esta canción se llama " Alma mater"_

Pero poco después que comenzara a sonar el rimbombante teclado de esta instrumental de casi 2 minutos de duración, un petardo se dejo oir y Domina paro todo y dijo molesta:

_Oh, con una reverenda mierda…. Dejen de gritar y tirar petardos. Estamos tratando de interpretar una canción. Si no les gusta… jodanse, se que hay muchos aquí que no quieren oir, solo vienen a importunar. Si quieren gritar o lanzar sus mierdas de petardos vayan fuera. Por favor, algo de respeto por los que si quieren escuchar…. Nosotros tambien deseamos escuchar…. Entonces, esta canción se llama " Alma mater"_

Rozando el final del show mientras la banda interpretaba " Sobrevivientes", tema de su primer álbum, los espectadores comenzaron a presionar en dirección a adelante el escenario, amenazando con el colapso del mismo, domina hablo

_Muy bien. Escuchenme un minuto… si siguen empujando adelante el escenario colapsara y ese será el final del show ¿estamos claros?... El escenario se esta tambaleando, entonces deberán moverse atrás o será el fin de todo esto ¿bien? Deben moverse atrás, dejar de empujar… algunos podrían salir heridos, el escenario podría colapsar y…. seria un gran caos… ¿comprenden lo que digo? ¿Entienden español?... muévanse atrás._

Pero dado que la multitud ya no respondía, el encargado del recinto debió salir a aquietar las aguas:

_Por favor, muévanse atrás, esto es serio…. Es decir, no quiero que luego se quejen por un concierto incompleto. Eviten accidentes porfavor_

Ese concierto fue conocido por los fans de la banda como " el desastre de Ponyville" dado que según los miembros de la banda ninguno pudo tocar tranquilo ese dia y terminaron increíblemente molestos por todo lo que había sucedido, en una edición del periódico local de Ponyville, Domina declararía:

_No es que no hubiésemos disfrutado el concierto, siempre disfrutamos tocar para nuestros esclavos… lo que si detestamos fueron los imbéciles que interrumpían el concierto, como si no pudieran ir a joder a otro lugar, deben hacerlo en el lugar menos indicado, en el momento menos indicado…. Y bueno, no queremos que algo de esta naturaleza vuelva a repetirse_

Además de esto a finales de la gira fueron arrestados por conducir en estado de ebriedad, multa que la casa discográfica debió pagar y que luego les descontaron de su ganancia total una vez que el tour hubo concluido_… _el tour concluyo con una noticia inesperada, el álbum se convertiría en una película de larga duración a las cuales se le agregaría un par de canciones y aunque este rumor crecio fuerte, fue desmentido de plano por los chicos, aunque no lo descartaban:

_Salimos al ruedo para desmentir los rumores de una posible película de nuestro mas reciente álbum, aunque es un proyecto que no descartamos… pero por ahora solo estamos esperando entrar al estudio para grabar nuestro sexto álbum de estudio que saldrá a la luz en noviembre del 86._

Aunque poco después de terminar la gira la banda lanzo, en mayo del 1986, su primer álbum en vivo " escape de Manehattan" que corrspondia a grabaciones de los conciertos que la banda hizo el 7, 8,9 y 10 de octubre de 1985 en el teatro Rainbow de Manehattan en el marco de su gira " Todo mundo baila tour 85´".

Los chicos quedaron muy cansados después del tour pero decidieron seguir con su tradición de un disco por año… pero no sabían aun si seguir el camino que este disco había dejado o bien tomar otros rumbos


	7. 1986 – Incadescente

VII

1986 – Incadescente

Luego del termino de la gira los chicos llegaron al estudio y se preguntaron: ¿bueno, y que hacemos ahora? Pero mas aun estaban preocupados por un tema en especifico. Domina diria:

_Le preguntamos a michel si queria seguir con nosotros nuevamente y es que realmente, en serio no queriamos presionarlo. _

Sin embargo hasta este punto y con discos que habian fluctuado desde el modesto al rimbombante éxito, las criticas comenzaban a venir de sus fans quienes argumentaban que el sonido y la tematica habian cambiado demasiado. Amo diria a ese respecto:

_No podemos seguir siempre igual. No podemos hablar mas de lo mismo. Todo lo que podiamos decir respecto de eso ya esta dicho._

Sin embargo este disco, y entrar al estudio habia sido mas dificil puesto que Michel se habia retirado para grabar su primer disco solista llamado " Bahia Del Trueno" . dejando a los dos chicos solos con respecto a esto, sin embargo compuso y escribio durante la gira. Domina diria

_Lo veiamos rezar y escribir como un psiquiatrico. Cada momento en que no estabamos tocando, aun sobre la marcha de los viajes, el no dejaba de escribir… es un chico sorprendente. No podiamos decirle nada si queria comenzar su carrera en solitario, el parecia cada vez mas lejano a nuestras ideas, aunque no podria decir si todo esto se dio a causa de una de las que llaman diferencias creativas._

Por esos dias los chicos comenzaron a hacer audiciones para encontrar al nuevo baterista y lo halloaron en Salomon Sliema, un chico de 25 años, unicornio tambien. Amo diria:

_El hacia las cosas muy bien, nos agrado… y bueno, Michel abandono la banda … fue un golpe. Pero, por lo mismo decidimos usar las 8 canciones que escribio para el nuevo disco, una forma de darle las gracias y de decirle que siempre sera bienvenido con sus amigos._

La forma de tocar de salomon era mas frenetica que la de michel, tanto en el uso de las cajas como en la percusion, donde empleaba ciertos patrones tribales hasta ese entonces desconocidos para los chicos, pero que, por presiòn de los mismos, debio descartar para usar al menos en este album.

Cuando la banda anuncio el retiro definitivo de Michel, la critica quedo confundida. Aquí un fragmento de una nota periodistica de una revista musical:

…_Michel Deflandre ha dejado la banda y se aventura en solitario con su proximo LP de corte inspiracional que vera la luz dentro de unos meses y que según propias declaraciones llevara por nombre " Bahia Del Trueno" y constara de 10 temas._

_La banda se ha quedado sin un importante componente quien, empero, escribio y compuso todas las canciones que compondran el nuevo material de Dominatrix. Al mismo tiempo la banda anuncio la cancelacion de la gira y que solo se daran 5 conciertos en diferentes partes de equestria para mostrar al publico su nuevo baterista y percusionista llamado Salomon Sliema._

_Pero la pregunta central subyace en si la banda podrà o no mantenerse en el tiempo despues de la partida de uno de sus componentes. Al consultar a Domina el porque de la cancelaciòn de la gira ella argumento que la banda aun no se sentia lista para dar el paso, pero que de seguro el proximo disco tendria gira segura._

De hecho los chicos habian pensado en disolverse nuevamente y a veces parecia que ese terminaria siendo el destino de la banda a partir de este punto si es que no ocurria un milagro grandioso. Los chicos entraron al estudio en agosto para lograr tener listo el album que fue lanzado en noviembre. La particularidad es que Salomon no estaba listado como uno de los miebros de la banda, sino como musico invitado. Los datos del album son los que siguen:

_Dominatrix Es: Rhodesia Ryle ( Domina) y Nievel Sutherland ( Amo)_

_Musico invitado en percusiones: Salomon Sliema_

_Voces principales y coros: Domina_

_Disco grabado entre el 2 de agosto y el 8 de octubre de 1986 en Rainfall Town_

_Todas las canciones escritas y compuestas por Michel Deflandre menos donde se indique_

_A&M Equestria_

_Te seguirè_

_La dulce bahia_

_Tan Extraño_

_Bajo el gran libro_

_En medio de un milagro* ( Domina)_

_Laura_

_Un corazon roto_

_No quiero perderte ahora* (Domina)_

_Escuchen niños_

_Mi vida esta en tus manos* (Domina)_

_Listo para volver a casa_

_Amor ahora y hasta la eternidad* ( Domina)_

_No llores* (Domina)_

_Demasiado tarde* (Domina)_

Este disco se convirtio en el o uno de los mayores vuelcos en la historia de la banda pues estaba tapidaza de matices, de las canciones rapidas y algo freneticas con contenido religioso de Michel a las canciones mas melancolicas, introspectivas y romanticas de Domina. Cada una de ellas tiene una motivaciòn especial " En medio de un milagro" hablaba justamente de la creencia de que estar ahí, en ese justo momento es un milagro que no desea que termine. " mi vida esta en tus manos" es el ruego de: si ese Dios existe me sacara de aquí y me pondra a resguardo ( en referencia a la situaciòn caotica de la banda) y las otras canciones eran solo unas canciones romaticas genericas para que la gente viera que ella si tenia un lado sensible, he aquí unas muestras:

No llores ( Fragmento)

Tiempos dificiles has atravezado

Lo supe la primera vez que te vi

siempre has sido engañado, abandonado

Pero deja todo atrás

Me tomo tanto tiempo encontrarte

Pero se que, esto sera para siempre

No llores, te he encontrado

No llores, mira a tu alrededor

No llores, me tomo tanto encontrarte

Has lo que quieras, pero querido ya no llores màs.

_No quiero perderte ahora ( Fragmento)_

Si no fuera por ti

No sabria que hacer

Me ayudaste a seguir

Y no quiero perderte

Que harias si te digo

Gracias por todo lo que soy

Porque tal era mi soledad

Ya no podia seguir

Y no quiero perderte ya

Y si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti

Solo llamame y ahí estare

En cualquier momento o lugar

Ahí estare

El album se vendio bien y llego al numero 6 de los mas populares de Equestria. No se diò ninguna fecha tentativa para otro posible album. La portada de Incandecente mostraba una bombilla y la contraportada una foto en recuadro de los 2 chicos Domina mirando con sensual expresiòn y Amo mirando hacia abajo.

En los cinco conciertos solo se interpreto el nuevo album completo, ninguna cancion extra, pero entre vuelo y vuelo Salomon fue detenido por golpear a los sobrecargos del avion y fue, inmediatamente despedido de la banda. Domina diria

_No somos los dueños de una guarderia como para cuidar niños inmaduros._

No hubo mas noticia sobre dominatrix hasta 1988 pero eso no significaria que el año siguiente no tuviese repercusiones y asi, 1987 veria nacer a Sapphire Shores.


	8. 1988 - Sueños Humedos

1988 – Sueños Humedos

Despues de todo lo que habia sucedido, los chicos decidieron darle un tiempo a la banda y por consiguiente a ellos mismos. Porque, según declaraciones de ambos, no podian seguir trabajando el uno con el otro, despues de los conciertos de presentacion de Incandescente Amo desaparecio de escena por un tiempo, a descansar se supone.

Domina estaba preocupada por el futuro de la banda, y por lo mismo no queria desaparecer del todo. Los rumores de separacion de la banda se estaban haciendo cada vez mas numerosos y continuos pues, a todos les parecia extraño que la banda no hubiese publicado nada durante todo este tiempo.

Domina acudio una tarde de octubre de 1986 a la disquera para hablar con el manager del grupo ( y suyo tambien) para discutir los pormenores de su primer disco en solitario, al respecto ella declararia:

_Dijo que yo no tendria potencial comercial, me pregunto si deseaba realmente hacerlo y sabia a que era lo que me exponia y yo solo dije si_

Domina cambio su seudonimo por El de Sapphire Shores y lanzo un disco de ocho canciones, todas de un ambiente mas derechamente pop, que no hacian recordar en ningun momento a su banda de cabecera, podriamos decir.

Los datos del album son pocos y se los transcribo

_Todas las canciones escritas y compuestas por Sapphire Shores_

_Grabado entre el 4 de noviembre de 1986 y el 3 de enero de 1987 en el estudio Sun And Rainfall_

_Gatos Y Ratas_

_La Gran Inundaciòn_

_Romani_

_Despues del tiempo_

_Al final del dia_

_Cientos de ojos observan_

_Trabajo nocturno_

_Entre el minutero y el segundero_

El album no fue en absoluto un éxito comercial, de hecho ni siquiera se encontro entre los 100 mas vendidos de ese año. Y aùn, ante este rotundo y descomunal fracaso fue objeto de una entrevista para la RTTV ( television de Rainfall Town) en un programa de conversaciòn. E inclusive el album fue poco promocionado por A&M Equestria, la discografica solo se limito a colocar un par de avisos en algunas revistas de musica y aùn ante este panorama, ella se avisoraba tranquila

Ahora les transcribire un fragmento de la entrevista que se le fue hecha el 20 de abril de 1987, el presentador sera una P y Saphire una SS:

_P: aquí estamos esta noche, con la lider de la banda de Manehatten Dominatrix, con ustedes Sapphire Shores_

_Ella entro, saludo al presentador y se sento_

_P: es un agrado tenerte aquí. La primera pregunta ¿Por qué Sapphire Shores?_

_SS: Realmente no existe un porque, el nombre no tiene una significacion particular. Solo creo que debia diferenciarme fuera de la banda, por eso escogi trabajar con un nombre diferente_

_P: ahora.. lo que todos quieren saber ¿la banda se separa definitivamente?_

_SS: no. De ninguna manera. Si es cierto que estos tiempos han sido muy dificiles para nosotros como agrupacion, pero aun creemos que tenemos mucho para dar._

_P: ¿Cómo te ha tomado la tibia reaccion a tu ultima placa, primera solista?_

_SS: no me sorprendio. Mi sonido no tenia nada que ver con Dominatrix, era como escuchar a un artista que acaba de llegar al mundo de la musica. Ciertamente es algo que esperaba que ocurriera a todas luces. Pero aun y con todo, estoy contenta de cómo se fue desarrollando, creo que nunca habia grabado tan tranquila_

_P: Incandescente__ se destaca por ser el primer disco donde compones y escribes canciones, seis de hecho. ¿ pudo esto influir en la salida de tu LP solista?_

_SS: absolutamente y es que jamàs lo habia intentado. Me senti muy a gusto. Y francamente no se si volvere a esperar la misma cantidad de años para ser Sapphire Shores nuevamente._

_P: se te vio colaborando con Michel Deflandre en su album Bahia del trueno. Cuentanos como fue eso_

_SS: Bueno, el me que mi voz le agradaba y calzaba bien para ciertos temas que habia compuesto. Ahí conoci alguno musicos de otras bandas, fue sin duda una experiencia edificante y estoy feliz de que le esten saliendo las cosas bien._

_P: los singles de Incandescente aun se siguen escuchando asimismo los de sus albunes anteriores, ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?_

_SS: __ agradecida en primer termino, porque de no ser porque nuestro publico asi lo quiere, hace mucho hubiésemos desaparecido. Y bueno, haber hecho canciones que hayan perdurado en la mente de los escuchas es un honor._

_P: han dejado atrás los escándalos…_

_SS: Nunca los dejamos atrás. Nunca hicimos escándalos, los escandalizados eran los demás. Pero considero que nunca hicimos nada para eso, en lo absoluto. Siemp__re fuimos chicos tranquilos._

_P: planes de Dominatrix a futuro_

_SS: De LP esta año… nada de nada, quizá el próximo, pero por ahora vamos a descansar , a renovar ideas, y ya sabes, los 90s están a la vuelta de la esquina. _

_P: ustedes no renuevan sus instrumentos ¿alguna razón en especial?_

_SS: nos gustan los sonidos antiguos. Puede que eventualmente consigamos nuevos equipos, pero no quiere decir que desechemos los viejos. Porque ya sabes… aunque se pueda pensar lo contrario, el presupuesto no es mucho._

Pero el día 5 de mayo de 1987 todas esas expectativas se romperían de súbito cuando los teletipos informaron que Nievel Sutherland, Amo, había sido hallado muerto en la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba. Lo habían encontrado encerrado en el armario con una correa en su cuello. Habría muerto, según presumían, practicando asfixia erótica.

Domina diría al Respecto:

_No podía creerlo, sencillamente no podía dar crédito a la muerte de Nievel. Llore mucho, y no suelo hacerlo… realmente fue algo que me devastó en cierto sentido. _

Sus funerales se realizarían días después y junto con ello esta parecía ser la crónica de una muerte anunciada para la banda e incluso, muchas revistas hicieron reportajes referentes a Nievel y al fin de la banda y el legado que dejaba en su partida. Al respecto Domina declararía molesta:

_Es triste ver como la prensa desea sacar partido de una situación tan triste. Mientras estuvo con nosotros nadie se tomo la molestia de ocuparse de el, pero ahora es un héroe de la noche a la mañana. Solo espero que el hubiese estado vivo para escuchar todo lo que esta gente hipócrita dice sobre el ahora._

Sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico Domina decidió continuar adelante con el proyecto grupal, aunque no lo menciono. Más adelante se le habría de preguntar porque no contó con la colaboración de Deflandre en la nueva grabación a lo que ella contesto

_El dijo que no había nada que pudiese dar a la banda y màs en una situación delicada como esta._

En silencio, casi imperceptiblemente entro al estudio a grabar el nuevo material de la banda, en solitario, que se titularía Sueños Húmedos. Estos fueron sus datos:

_Grabado entre el 8 de julio de 1987 y el 22 de enero de 1988 en el estudio Sun And Rainfall_

_Dominatrix es: Rhodesia Ryle (Domina)_

_Guitarras eléctricas, acústicas y bajos: John Kirby – Ball_

_Batería electrónica y percusiones: Landon MC Kimmie_

_Todas las canciones compuestas por Domina_

_Todas las letras, voces principales y coros por John Kirby – Ball_

_A&M Equestria 1988_

_Temas_

_Crucero gatuno*(05:16)_

_Malta*(06:12)_

_Olas*(04:20)_

_Perfiles* (11:13)_

_Rhoda* (02:44)_

_Mentira por mentira (03:45)_

_Pareciera un sueño (04:56)_

_Hielo negro*(03:37)_

_Código postal* (03:03)_

_Siam* (05:55)_

_Instrumentales_

Fue un disco extraño, solo tenía 2 canciones cantadas, por un músico invitado y el resto eran solo instrumentales. Y aunque había algunas canciones rapidas y alegres, habían otras màs melancólicas. La portada mostraba un velero multicolor navegando con el nombre de la banda y el título del álbum escrito de manera tal como si lo hubiesen escrito con un lápiz y la contraportada mostraba un quitasol en la playa y a su lado una pequeña fotografía de la banda en blanco y negro.

Las grabaciones no estuvieron exentas de extrañezas, de hecho poco antes de iniciar las grabaciones Domina compro una tabla de Ouija, con la ilusoria esperanza de comunicarse con su amigo en medio de las grabaciones. Pero en lugar de eso se encontraron con un extraño espíritu quien decía ser cuatro entidades en una y cuya presencia en el estudio, ya sea moviendo cosas o haciendo ruidos, dificulto mucho las grabaciones. Al respecto John Kirby – Ball diría:

_Ocurrieron cosas muy extrañas. Muchos de los chicos tuvieron accidentes caseros, incluyéndome. Otros se enfermaron. Inclusive cuando estábamos tocando se iba la luz y regresaba, como intermitentemente. De hecho recuerdo que a veces se podían escuchar voces y la tabla se comenzaba a mover, todos nos asustamos mucho_

Landon MC Kimmie recuerda:

_Teníamos un productor y bueno, el era el mas paranoico por toda esta situación. Recuerdo que nos dijo que tratábamos de hacer algo muy malo, tratar de escribir a la sombra de una persona muerta… y realmente nunca lo creímos, pero el insistía tanto que incluso yo termine por sugestionarme en su momento. Pero el decidió marcharse. Domina debió buscar otro productor y termino destruyendo la tabla. Dijo que la había enterrado, pero no puedo verificar su versión, aunque evidentemente le creo._

Domina a su respecto nos com_enta:_

_No se en que estaba pensando cuando compre la puta tabla, quizá en su minuto si tuve la esperanza de trabajar con Nievel desde el mas allá, incluso hicimos algunos rituales pero como parece evidente ahora, todo fracaso. Incluso en el proceso de producción y antes de hacer la mezcla final del álbum, en medio de las canciones, incluso de las intrumentales, se podía escuchar una voz gritar, o hablar en lengua desconocida. Yo no tenia miedo, mentiría si no dijera que no estaba intimidada. De hecho estaba bastante labil, por lo mismo fue que le di a John las voces principales. No me sentía en las condiciones anímicas para cantar. Y con el recuerdo del entierro de Nievel aun fresco en mi mente, no era muy gratificante trabajar…. Y, en cuanto a la tabla… si, la destruí , la enterre y espero, nadie la encuentre. Y si tuviera que darles algún consejo seria el de no jugar con los espiritus. Nunca se sabe que cosas puedan pasar. El mismo John, David, nuestro fotógrafo y varios mas sufrieron accidentes durante la grabación. Yo sufri de insonmio, nunca lo atribuí al espíritu, pero, ahora que lo pienso, puede ser una posibilidad y no suerte de no morir._

El álbum fue una sorpresa para todos ya que creían a la banda ya disuelta, aun siendo asi, el álbum no vendió bien y solo se posiciono en el puesto 49 de los mas vendidos algo que a Domina realmente había dejado de importarle.

Lo que mas sorprendió fue el contenido, ya no era Synthpop, sino un soft rock medio extraño incluso un poco funk. Un critico dijo que era un disco perfecto para escuchar mientras leias un libro o tratabas de estar tranquilo para meditar, pero en ningún caso un disco con potenciales de ventas y que en realidad se notaba, quizá demasiado, que el disco se había hecho sin ambición alguna y que mas bien parecía una carta de despedida de la banda que un intento para hacer un disco medianamente decente.

Por segundo año consecutivo, la banda rehusaba hacer un tour y esto estaba incomodando a la disquera, pero Domina diría:

_No se me ocurre como mierda quieren un tour cuando alguien acaba de morir, mas aun alguien tan importante._

El martes 27 de mayo Domina declararìa que la banda se había reformado, nuevamente como un trio con John Kirby – Ball y Landon MC Kimmie como miembros oficiales, lo cual puso paños frios a todo tipo de especulación sobre el fin de la banda al tiempo que se anunciaba un nuevo álbum de estudio para 1989.

Y cuando se le consulto porque tenia aun la intensión de comandar el barco de Dominatrix en solitario, ella dijo:

_Ya no estoy sola, estoy con los chicos. Y además, no es lo que Nievel hubiese querido. Realmente creo que aun tenemos mucho para dar._

y asi, entre medio de todas estas polemicas, terribles acontecimientos y problemas con los espiritus, Dominatrix se preparo mentalmente para, contra todo pronostico , comenzar a trabajar en lo que seria su octavo disco de estudio titulado: " Los Años De Vida"


	9. 1989 - Los Años De Vida

1989 – Los Años De Vida

Luego de todo lo que habia sucededido la gente y la critica estaba confundida por el hecho de que Domina siguiera sola con el proyecto que si bien comenzaron sus amigos, pronto paso a liderar. Michel Deflandre diria al respecto:

_Dominatrix es su barco ahora, creo…. Creo que siempre lo fue. Y, sinceramente, le deseo lo mejor en esta nueva etapa que inicia._

Aunque los anuncios ya estaban hechos, los criticos realmente y nadie creyo en el regreso de la banda hasta que el dia 3 de julio la discografica revelo la primera foto promocional de la banda desde su fundacion. Era un foto en blanco y negro y en ella se podia ver a los tres chicos: uno lamia la bota de Domina mientras ella lamia su fusta con lujuriosa expresion y el otro chico le besaba en la mejilla. Y abajo en la zona blanca del recuadro rezaba: de derecha a izquierda: Landon MC Kimmie, Rhodesia Ryle, John Kirby – Ball. Y al otro lado de la foto el nombre de la banda.

Desde luego las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y los reportajes tampoco, aquí les transcribo uno de la revista musical " La Sabana de Azucar" con todos los integrantes de la banda que incluye tambien una pequeña entrevista:

_Encontrar a Rhodesia Rhyle, mejor conocida como Domina descansando es una tarea titanica, pero en esta ocasión hemos contado con esa suerte. En un pequeño bar ellos han accedido a conversar en exclusiva con " la sabana de azucar". Muchos han sido los rumoresque han rondado la banda luego de la partida y posterior muerte de dos de sus tres integrantes. Pero sorpresivamente la lider de la agrupaciòn ha reafirmado el relanzamiento del grupo que se consolida con su reformaciòn. Para la misma Domina ha reclutado a dos musicos, los cuales analizaremos a continuaciòn. Comenzando por Jonh Kirby – Ball: unicornio grisaseo de 25 años de edad que conociò el éxito con la banda Sigma X6 recientemente disuelta luego de dos discos. Ha gozado de modesto éxito con su rock melodico y en ocaciones conceptual con dos albunes solitas :" John Kirby – Ball" de 1983 y el LP conceptual " Confinamiento Solitario" de 1986. Ha trabajado tambien como musico de sesion en albunes de las mas diversas bandas tales como: Sistemas En Azul,BFKB, 1889 y la misma Dominatrix . una caracteristica de su voz es la posibilidad de cantar en falsete. _

_En la otra vereda esta Landon MC Kimmie de 24 años baterista que solo cuenta como registro algunos trabajos como musico de sesion. Siendo esta, su primera banda formal._

_Los chicos se conocieron en las grabaciones de " Deseos Lujuriosos" en 1983 y entablaron una amistad que no se tradujo necesesariamente en colaboraciones musicales. Pero si ambos tanto Domina como John dicen admirar la musica del otro._

_Quiza podamos estar ante un combo de grandes diferencias creativas. Mientras Domina y la banda se mueven en el terreno de la electronica o mas bien el Synthpop tenemos a dos chicos que se mueven dentro del mundo del rock y quiza eso pueda potenciar el sonido de la banda._

_Los criticos no han considerado su ultimo lanzamiento " Sueños Humedos" como parte de la discografia de la banda dado su similitud casi nula a otros trabajos y la producciòn forzada del mismo. Recientemente Dominatrix anunciò, en paralelo a su reestructuraciòn el lanzamiento de su LP que llevaria, tentativamente por titulo " Los Años De Vida"._

_¿Qué podemos esperar de este nuevo album?, ¿habra sido ese ultimo album la señal de un cambio de estilo o fue solo la respuesta a cambios y a situaciones traumaticas?. Se lo preguntamos a los mismos chicos en nuestra seccion " 8 preguntas en la sabana"_

_¿Qué tan dificil ha sido trabajar en conjunto?_

_John: ha sido un agrado. Tenemos diferencias eso es cierto, pero tambien mucho que aprender y enseñarnos de manera mutua_

_Landon: tuve mucha màs libertad para crear mis propios patrones para incluir en la grabaciòn. Yo me atreveria a decir que fue un proyecto ambicioso, pero experimental. Y bueno, fue gratificante participar en el y aùn mas ser parte de la banda en la actualidad_

_Domina: fue agradable, nos compenetramos bien entre todos y eso hizo que las cosas salieran mas rapido y mejor de lo que esperabamos. Aun en ese tan lamentable escenario que enfrentabamos._

_¿Sueños Humedos marcara un antes y un despues en la historia de la banda?_

_Domina: no lo creo… o mas bien puede ser, quiza sea mas equilibrado, todos los chicos tienen diferentes influencias y trataremos de hacer un todo con ellas._

_Mucho se ha hablado y preguntamos ¿los años de vida vera una gira de promocion?_

_Domina: absolutamente. Ya se me ha olvidado como se siente salir de gira. Y bueno, siempre se nos pregunta cuando volveriamos a salir y siempre decia: cuando estemos listos. Creo que la banda es fuerte ahora y estaremos ahí_

_¿Por qué John en las letras y el canto en el album pasado?_

_Domina: no me sentia con la capacidad de escribir letras y menos cantarlas y bueno. John lo hizo de maravilla_

_John: cuando Domina me pidio hacerme cargo de las guitarras yo dije: genial. Pero cuando me pidio hacerme cargo del canto y las letras no pude dejar de sentir una gran extrañeza pero tambien fue muy alagador_

_¿Qué podemos esperar de este nuevo LP?_

_Domina: de todo… las canciones ya tienen letra, rezan sobre todo y sobre la musica, espero todos podamos poner lo mejor de nosotros Ahí_

_¿ambos tienen discos solistas, la gira vera alguna de sus canciones en solitario interpretarse?_

_John: Es dificil, pero creo que podria ser_

_Domina: no lo habia pensado asi, es una posibilidad que no descarto, pero de cualquier modo de ser asi, no serian mas de 2 canciones una de John y una mia_

_¿Alguna razon tras el nombre del LP?_

_Domina: si. Me senti muy triste al ver a la gente alabando a Nievel ahora que no esta junto a nosotros. Es una critica y una advertencia: hacer y decir en los años de vida porque despues… sera muy tarde, y tristemente esta situacion no sera la ultima vez que se repita_

_¿Cuántas canciones contendra el nuevo album?_

_Domina: 10, ninguna màs, ninguna menos. Menos es demasiado y mas es exesivo_

Los chicos fueron amplimente invitados a programas de TV gracias a su relanzamiento eran quiza mas conocidos que nunca y ninguno de los chicos sabia si eso era tan bueno.

Esta grabacion perderia el aire funk de la anterior y volveria a sonidos netemente pop, pero ya no con la potente prescencia de los sintetizadores de Domina como antes, sino mas bien habia un equilibrio mas pronunciado. Otra de las cosas a destacar fue que a esa fecha, habia sido una de las pocas bandas en no abandonar la bateria electronica. Este misma caracteristica pronto catapultaria las criticas al sonido "exesivamente sintetico" de la banda.

A pesar de eso este disco, inesperadamente y quiza debido a toda la gran promocion que se efectuo por parte de las revistas, medios de comunicación y la vehemente transmision de las radios de alguno de sus singles, el disco se convirtio en el segundo numero 1 de la banda, permaneciendo en ese pedestal por casi cuatro semanas, lo cual fue un buen preambulo para la gira.

Los datos del album son:

_Grabado entre el 5 de octubre de 1988 y el 14 de abril de 1989 en los estudios Rainfall Town_

_Todas las canciones escritas por Domina exepto donde se indique_

_Todas las canciones compuestas por Domina/John Kirby – Ball_

_Todas las voces y coros por Domina_

_1989 A&M Equestria_

_Temas_

_Nadie es perfecto_

_Los años de vida_

_Nadie sabe ( John Kirby – Ball)_

_Corre en silencio ( de la pelicula terrenos peligroso)_

_Chico pobre_

_Culpa_

_Porque a mi? (John Kirby – Ball)_

_Pretendamos que jamàs ocurriò_

_El fantasma del sexo y tù_

_Antes ( Que duela el corazon) (John Kirby – Ball)_

Las canciones escritas por John Kirby – Ball hablaban de relaciones amorosas rotas o de añoranza por cierta chica no mencionada. Las canciones de Domina variaban desde el amor, el sexo, la culpa de la clase potica y el odio a la misma, la marginalidad , un mea culpa a todo su pasado.

La portada mostraba un pony azul sosteniendo una vela blanca y mojandose en las rocas de una playa, miraba hacia abajo, por eso no se veia su rostro. La contraportada solo mostraba los nombres de las canciones

Los Años de Vida Tour 89`

El disco se lanzò a mediado de julio de 1989 y en agosto ya habian carteles anunciando el tour en soporte del album a la vez que se comenzaban a vender las primeras entradas. El tour conto con 69 fechas. se inicio un 4 de agosto de 1989 y acabo un 24 de diciembre de 1989. La primera sorpresa con la que contaba era que el show iniciaria con la "overtura 80" que era un breve repaso intrumental de 7 minutos con retazos de canciones de cada disco.

Las canciones interpretadas fueron 20 en el siguiente orden

Overtura 80 (sobrevivientes/carne desgarrada/coro de manehattan/Cabaret erotico non stop/clase graduada/ el gran libro/Rhoda)

Viaje solitario

Sexo/ Dame

El fantasma del sexo y tu

Pretendamos que nada ocurriò

Deseos pervertidos

Devocion

Escuchen niños ( Reemplazada por " Romani" de Sappire Shores desde el 22 de octubre de 1989 al 1 de noviembre de 1989 para luego ser reemplazada por " Placeres lujuriosos" hasta el fin de la gira)

Los años de vida

Culpa

Porque a mi

Deseo y seducciòn

En la oscuridad

Antes (que duela el corazon)

Nadie es perfecto

Varado ( reemplazado por " ni la mitad del hombre que fui" de John Kirby – Ball desde el 4 octubre de 1989 hasta el 1 de diciembre de 1989 para luego ser reemplazada por "coro de Manehattan hasta el final de la gira")

Nadie sabe

Chico pobre

Masoquista

Carne desgarrada/corre en silencio

Esta fue la primera gira en incluir rayos lasers y una pantalla circular donde se proyectaban los videos. La atencion tambien llamo el hecho de que so pena se interpretara el nuevo album en su totalidad, el resto de las canciones se concentraban en su material mas antiguo, oscuro e industrial de su segundo y tercer disco.

De hecho hubo presencia de solo un tema de " escape del planeta caido!" y tan solo uno de " incanscente" que seria posteriormente retirado. Contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, los fans reaccionarion bastante bien aùn ante esta poca variedad. Inclusive no se interpreto ninguna cancion del album reciente.

En esos momentos fuerte sonaban los 3 singles del album, que fueron:

Los años de vida

Chico pobre

Pretendamos que nada ocurriò

El primer concierto de la gira tuvo lugar el Manehattan el 4 de agosto de 1989 a las 20 horas. El teatro rainbow vio la presencia de 7 mil personas quienes se sentaron en las butacas numeradas correspondientes. Es de destacar que esta fue la primera gira en que todos los asistentes debian estar obligatoriamente sentados, politica que solo se mantendria por este tour.

Pasado un cuarto de hora se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos ambientales: pajaros, viento, niños riendo y otros muchos y, a eso de las 20:30 horas la bandda salia puntual al escenario mientras interpretaba la " overtura 80" y en la pantalla se proyectaban fotos de los chicos desde sus comienzos hasta el presente.

Domina estaba vestida con su habitual traje negro de latex, el resto de la banda solo se vestia convencionalmente. Una vez comenzo el trepidante sistetizador de " viaje solitario" comenzaban a encenderse las luces iluminando al publico y los rayos de colores atravezaban el escenario. Una vez la cancion hubo terminado, una ovacion se dejo oir. Domina se acerco al microfono y hablò:

_Buenas noches chicos. Aquí de nuevo Dominatrix. Se nos habia olvidado como se sentia salir de gira . ¿demoramos mucho? Supongo que si. Quisiera pedirles perdon a titulo personal por no haber salido antes, pero bueno… ustedes ya conocen la historia. Gracias por acompañarnos esta noche. La lluvia no estaba en el contrato. Como sea, tenemos mucho para ustedes hoy. En especial de nuestro material màs antiguo. Las canciones estaran divididas en una primera parte… despues, seguiran 15 minutos de intermedio y luego continuaremos con la segunda parte del show. La siguente cancion se llama " Sexo"._

Esta vez la chica no se desnudo, el concierto siguio en su cauca natural sin ninguna pausa hasta " culpa". Pero lo innovador fue que en este show entre medio de algunas canciones se incluian interludios intrumentales de canciones de Sapphire, de John o a veces incluso de series de TV o comerciales, haciendo que canciones de 3 mnutos aumentara seis. Luego de culpa para sorpresa de todos fue John Kirby – Ball quien hablo diciendo:

_Muchisimas gracias, son q_uince mintos de intermedio y regresamos

Luego de " Antes ( que duela el corazòn)" Domina dijo al publico que uno de los chicos ( Landon) estaba de cumpleaños, asi pues ella interpreto el cumpleaños feliz con su teclado que fue cantado por todo el teatro coronandose luego, por un pastelazo de selva negra en la cara. Mientras se iba a limpiar Domina dijo

_Gracias por ayudarnos con esta pequeña broma_

_Bueno chicos, ha llegado la hora de la o mejor dicho, las ultimas canciones. Pero antes deseo presentarles a los nuevos miembros de Dominatrix. El es sensual, divertido y genial, en las guitarras John Kirby – Ball. Y nuestro cumpleañero de hoy y genial baterista Landon MC Kimmie_

Todos aplaudieron a ambos chicos quienes hicieron una profunda reverencia y continuaron con el show. El mismo fue bastante bien recibido por todos y el tour en general dejo a todos felices y a la banda ansiosa de nuevo material para seguir girando.

Sin embargo, dias despues del fin del tour veria la luz " Caminando sobre el arcoiris" de la banda Sistemas Azules. Esta banda estaba conformada oficialmente por Rhodesia Ryle y John Kirby – Ball. Las grabaciones de este album se habian hecho en secreto en el periodo de 1984 y 1988 e incluso A&M libero una foto promocional de los dos chicos con el nombre de Sistemas Azules. Cuando se le pregunta a Domina el porque de este proyecto ella dice:

_Fue circunstancial, solo comenzamos a hacer musica y fluyo solo, y puedo decir, es un proyecto que tengo en gran estima._

Los datos son

_Musica y letras por Rhodesia Ryle y John Kirby – Ball_

_Voces por Rhodesia Ryle_

_Grabado entre el 8 de ocubre de 1984 y el 22 de noviembre de 1988_

_Temas_

_Sistemas Azules_

_Es dificil_

_Demasiado joven para amar_

_Nadie puede _

_Intenta lo imposible_

_Cuando sonries_

_Otra noche en soledad_

_El amor es una espada solitaria_

_Es una vergüenza_

_Solo di no_

El giro romantico del album y la musica de discoteca dejo que este proyecto fuera calidamente recibido por el publico. John diria

_Sistemas azules es un proyecto diferente que se caracteriza por los sonidos diferentes, no queremos un proyecto a la sombra de otro._

Rhodesia Declararia

_La musica romantica no me incomoda en lo absoluto, exepto cuando es muy empalagosa, pero si la sabes hacer, creo que es un muestra de belleza_

El album alcanzaria el puesto 18 y dejaria la puerta abierta para estos proyectos hacia los años 90 y cerraria esta decada de subidas y bajadas.


End file.
